


Возвращение Капитана

by KirillFrost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirillFrost/pseuds/KirillFrost
Summary: Говорят, Легенды не умирают, свет рассеивает тьму, а трудности - явление временное, и они объединяют. Люди вообще много говорят, но по большей части умело лгут.





	1. Chapter 1

Они оба погорячились, наворотили таких дел, что, оглядываясь назад, становится страшно. С ума они, что ли, посходили? Нельзя было допускать раскола, нельзя было выходить стенка на стенку, нельзя было вестись на уловку Земо, нельзя было пытаться убить Барнса. Сейчас Тони это понимает. Как и понимает, почему кэп бросил всё, чем дорожил. Не с лёгким сердцем, но он оставил свою команду, друзей, щит, страну. И окажись сам Тони Старк в подобной ситуации, поступил бы так же. Хотя, возможно, и хуже. Его гениальный ум и финансовые возможности, высокотехнологичный бронированный костюм и эмоциональная привязанность — гремучая убойная смесь, смешанная в одном лице. Когда подорвался Хэппи, Тони угрожал террористу в прямом эфире. Случись что похуже и посерьёзнее, он мог и третью мировую развязать. Вообще легко, но речь сейчас не об этом. Лидеры не могут подводить своих людей. А Капитан Америка и Железный Человек сделали именно это. Не смогли договориться, больше того, не смогли услышать и развалили Мстителей, готовы были поубивать друг друга.  
  
Больше года они играли в молчанку, хотя и имели прямое средство связи. Телефон, который Стив прислал, Тони носил с собой со дня его доставки, следил за зарядом батареи и постоянно бубнил какие-то неразборчивые ругательства, когда брал его в руки.  
  
— Серьёзно, Роджерс? Долбаная раскладушка? Ты определённо знал, как мне насолить.  
  
Как бы там ни было, этот раритетный экспонат постоянно соседствовал с продвинутым старкфоном. А вдруг что?  
  
Злился ли Тони на кэпа? Да, поначалу люто и вовсе не за телефон. Хотел бы врезать как следует и выбить всю дурь? Определённо. Но больше всего хотел вернуть Капитана Америку, как и своего друга Стива на законное место, домой. Ведь тот не заслужил жизнь в бегах, все люди ошибаются, идеальных нет. Но как бы ни хотел, Тони не звонил, потому что просто так никто не позволит вернуться преступнику, объявленному в международный розыск. Какой же бред! К сожалению, в этот бред поверили. К счастью, не все. Раскололась не только супергеройская команда, но и весь мир. Кто-то ехидно комментировал, говоря, что всегда знал, что все они психи и им нельзя доверять. А кто-то всё также свято верил в своих героев. Назревала гражданская война.  
  
После Сибири Тони залёг на дно зализывать раны и приходить в себя. Из укрытия рано или поздно придётся выбраться, вновь показаться миру, наверное, что-то сказать, объяснить произошедшее. Но было так тяжело и больно, что ничего не хотелось вообще, лишь отмотать время назад, надеть костюм и силой усадить Роджерса за стол переговоров, не выпускать, пока они не придут к компромиссу. Миру нужно было показать, что супергерои действуют в их интересах, убедить, что первым в списке идёт защита гражданского населения, и если для этого нужно было подписать чёртов Договор, разработанный ООН — специально созданной международной организацией для поддержания и укрепления мира и безопасности — то с этим нужно считаться. Нельзя навязывать свою позицию миллионам, даже миллиардам, не спросив их мнения, иначе это попахивает тиранией. И лозунг есть под стать: я причиню тебе счастье, я нанесу тебе радость. Мстители не для этого создавались.  
  
Но психанул кэп, конечно, не только из-за этого. С Договором бы они рано или поздно разобрались, но, сука, появился грёбаный Барнс. И чего ему спокойно не сиделось в своей квартирке? На столичный бухарестский рынок за каким-то попёрся, и понеслась. Вот его Тони ненавидел от души. Поначалу во всяком случае. Убийца. Безжалостный киллер. Кровавый монстр. Чудовище, которое убило его родителей. Пленник. Подопытная крыса. Несчастный потерянный человек. Лучший друг Стива. И за последнее определение Тони смог зацепиться, пересмотреть ситуацию в обратном порядке, не с 16 декабря 91-го, а заглянуть в прошлое. Сержант Барнс не выбирал себе такую участь. Он был обычным парнем из Бруклина, солдатом, который сражался против фашистов, боролся за мир, убивал, но на войне, а в Зимнего Солдата его превратила Гидра. Изрядно выпотрошив Барнса, они засунули в его голову Солдата, который создан с единственной целью — служить. Кому и как — неважно. Волшебные слова подавляют любое сопротивление человека и наделяют безграничной властью, а Зимний Солдат только и ждёт приказаний. И ненавидеть Барнса стало как-то стыдно, что ли. Злость, конечно, накатывала, не без этого, но уже не понятно на кого конкретно. Себя, Стива, Зимнего Солдата или Джеймса Барнса, Гидру или Говарда? От этого ничего не изменится, никто не воскреснет и не оживёт, а убийство безвольного исполнителя вряд ли принесёт успокоение. Со временем Тони стал воспринимать Барнса иначе, как неотъемлемый довесок к Роджерсу. Стив по умолчанию ассоциировался у Тони с чем-то светлым, добрым, правильным, а значит, и Барнс не может быть плохим.  
  
Шумиха вокруг супергероев ещё не улеглась, а госсекретарь Росс оборвал все доступные каналы связи, пытаясь достать Старка и заставить его выйти на поиски беглецов. Тони игнорировал его. Конечно, он был в курсе про Рафт и даже больше, слегка подсобил Капитану. Росс регулярно направлялся на голосовую почту и слушал весёленькие песенки, разные, со смыслом, у Пятницы была богатая фантазия.  
  
Дошло до того, что базу Мстителей взяли в кольцо оцепления. Вот тогда Тони пришлось выйти из мастерской. Так-то ему было срать, специально разработанный под такой случай протокол мог выдержать любой штурм и прямой удар ядерной, но от шума не спасал, а Роуди в это время как раз отдыхал после реабилитации. Поэтому и только поэтому Тони показался перед Россом. А тот, брызжа слюной и тряся бумажками перед носом Старка, хорошо, что ещё ногами не топал, как капризный ребёнок, кричал и требовал немедленно отреагировать на ситуацию, дать заявление в прессе и притащить ему за шкирку Роджерса, немедленно! Тони поржал, отдышался и сказал, что очень смешно, шутка зашла. А потом пообещал отправить иск против правительства Соединённых Штатов и устроить такую бучу в прессе, если в течение минуты Росс вместе со своими болванчиками не уберётся с его газона. Частная собственность, идите-ка вы все нахуй! Тони Старк, а значит и Железный Человек, в отпуске по уходу за тяжело раненным другом, так что со своими беглецами, преступниками разбирайтесь сами. Тедди всё не унимался, ругался и вопил, грозился перекрыть СтаркИн кислород.  
  
— Ну удачи, рискни здоровьем. Даже Чёрная Вдова побаивается Пеппер, а она русская. Мисс Поттс оторвёт тебе яйца и с улыбкой на лице раздавит своими туфельками. Так что мой тебе совет, оставь меня в покое, в войнушку я больше не играю.  
  
Открыто во всяком случае. Оставлять всё как есть было нельзя. Мстители должны были получить официальный статус и наконец собраться вместе. Тони всё ещё верил в это «вместе», поэтому приложил все свои таланты, немалые финансы, обаяние и, прости господи, дипломатичность, которой отродясь не обладал, чтобы исправить текущее положение вещей.  
  
Прошло первое закрытое заседание ООН, затем второе, третье. Что порадовало, от США в них участвовал не Росс. В прессе не утихали предположения и теории о том, какой исход ожидает Мстителей, будет ли признана их независимость и автономность, чьей юрисдикции они будут подчиняться, нужны ли супергероям твёрдая рука и строгий шипованный ошейник. Интерес подогревался ещё и тем, что журналистам не удалось получить ни одного комментария от первоисточника. До публичного заседания, на котором будут объявлены официальные договорённости, а так же проведено открытое голосование всех стран, постоянных членов ООН, оставалась неделя. Официальными представителями от Мстителей на этом заседании должны были выступить Тони Старк и Вижен. И Тони потряхивало от волнения и усталости, он был вымотан и почти обессилен, но всё было почти на мази. Он смог убедить титанов в рациональности создания независимой структуры, которая будет нести ответственность за свои действия, иметь кодекс или свод законов-правил, сотрудничать и приходить на помощь там, где она требуется, участвовать в международной антитеррористической программе и прилагать все усилия для защиты этой планеты.  
  
И вот тогда, чтобы успокоить свои шалящие нервишки, Тони решил позвонить тому, кто всегда являлся самым спокойным и уравновешенным в их команде. Клацая по таким непривычным кнопкам, он всё ещё не знал, что сказать. Спросить, как живётся в шкуре преступника? Извиниться? Или сказать, что нужен? Раздался первый гудок, слова всё не находились. Ответили почти сразу и времени на раздумья не осталось.  
  
— Тони? Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно и взволнованно зачастил Стив.  
  
— Да что со мной станется, кэп? Уж получше некоторых. Сам-то как? — слова сошли с языка легко и непринуждённо, и не нужно было себя накручивать, это же кэп.  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — прозвучало настолько фальшиво, что даже младенец бы не повёлся.  
  
— Врёшь ведь?  
  
— Вру. Прости, Тони, прости за всё, мне так жаль. Господи, как мы могли опуститься до такого? И ведь у Земо получилось то, чего он так хотел. Я не могу выразить словами, как мне невыносимо от этого. Нужно было просто поговорить.  
  
— Мне тоже несладко. Но, знаешь, я не в обиде, проехали, забыли. Поэтому отставить, Капитан. Не раскисай, скоро вы вернётесь домой. Урок я усвоил, надеюсь, ты тоже. Вместе будет легче, прорвёмся, тем более в понедельник всё решится по части Мстителей. Наверное, ты видел, да?  
  
— Мы все видели. И я собираюсь приехать на слушание, поддержать…  
  
— Нет, — резко и твёрдо оборвал его Тони, — даже не думай, Стив. Не смей высовываться оттуда, где бы ты сейчас ни сидел. Пока не будет официального подтверждения о вступлении в силу Договора о сотрудничестве, ты главный преступник в Штатах, как бы это смешно ни звучало. Не суйся в Нью-Йорк. Ты нужен, но не сейчас, я не за этим позвонил.  
  
— Тогда зачем?  
  
— Мне очень не хватает твоего безудержного заразительного оптимизма.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, Тони, — с улыбкой, мягко, но уверенно, произнёс Стив. — Обязательно.  
  
Они говорили долго, наверное, несколько часов. Острые углы спустя год сгладились, и произошедшее воспринималось не в штыки. И Тони даже спросил, как там поживает Холодное Сердце, почти искренне проявляя интерес, и голос не сочился ядом. Дела у Барнса, как выяснилось, так себе. Какие могут быть дела у погружённого в криосон?  
  
Своих врагов Тони Старк не прощает, но на своих друзей и приближенных к ним у него распространялись совсем другие протоколы.  
  
К штаб-квартире ООН было не пробиться. Толпы журналистов и зевак, пикетчики с плакатами и несколько десятков или даже сотен супергероев. Тони насчитал двадцать три Железных Человека, двенадцать Капитанов, восемь Халков и четыре Тора. Там же в толпе мелькал и блестел на солнце рогатый шлем, кто бы мог подумать, у Локи тоже были свои фанаты. Мстителей поддерживали по большей части, но и несколько весьма нелестных лозунгов Тони заметил. Ничего криминального, каждый имеет право выражать и отстаивать свою гражданскую позицию.  
  
Заседание транслировалось в прямом эфире по всем мировым новостным каналам. Первым слово взял Генеральный Секретарь, призвал взвешенно принять решение во благо основных целей и задач Организации. Затем последовали выступления представителей стран-участниц. Как же Тони ненавидел все эти политические танцы с бубном, витиеватые, обтекаемые фразы, которые в любой момент можно истолковать двояко. На выступлении Китая Пятница истерично завопила в комм, сообщая, что к зданию приближается настоящий Капитан Америка. Тони чертыхнулся, по-видимому, громко и было дёрнулся, чтобы немедленно выбежать из зала, но уселся на стул под неодобрительным взглядом присутствующих. Уходить было нельзя, это могло быть расценено как неуважение. Но если снаружи будет заварушка, а она будет, всё окончательно полетит к чертям. Ну почему Стив его не послушал?  
  
Через несколько минут снаружи раздались выстрелы. Зал загудел, все всполошились. Это был полный провал, но Тони на тот момент ещё не знал насколько плохо всё на самом деле. Пятница на его нервный окрик отозвалась не сразу, а Вижен, уставившись в пространство перед собой, поражённо замер. Больше уже ничего не имело значения. Заседание, соглашение, сотрудничество, спасение мира — всё пустое.  
  
3 июля 2017 года в 13:04 на Площади Объединённых Наций выстрелом в спину был убит Стивен Роджерс, Капитан Америка.  
  
Стив верил в людей, верил в справедливость и честь, верил в то, что поступает правильно, и готов был взять ответственность на себя. Что конкретно он хотел сказать, придя на заседание, никто уже не узнает. Но однозначно можно утверждать, что он не мог и не хотел отсиживаться в подполье, хотел поддержать своих товарищей, он просто хотел мира. Мир же был настроен иначе.  
  
В тот же день, несмотря на трагичную гибель опального героя, заседание и голосование всё-таки состоялись. Мстители были официально признаны и реабилитированы.  
  
Тони не позволил устроить торжественную публичную церемонию прощания. Стив этого бы точно не хотел, скромник, а все остальные не заслужили. Собрались самые близкие, те, кого Стив считал своими друзьями и семьёй. Разбитая и подавленная команда Мстителей, которая потеряла своего Капитана, был даже Т’Чалла. Пришли все, кроме Брюса и Тора, с которыми не было связи, и Барнса, размороженного и доставленного в Нью-Йорк на дипломатическом самолёте короля Ваканды. Тони его понимал, он тоже не хотел здесь быть, не хотел верить, и искать его не собирался.  
  
Прессе не удалось поживиться, никаких фото, никаких интервью. Полная информационная блокада. Люди, жалкие мерзкие глупые недочеловеки снимали происходящее у здания ООН и тут же сливали в сеть. Ничего святого не осталось у них, даже смерть пытаются превратить в реалити-шоу. У этого поколения нет будущего. Пятница вместе с Виженом управились за несколько часов и вычистили абсолютно всё, не оставив и шанса на восстановление.  
  
Неизвестным осталось и то, кто являлся на самом деле целью снайпера в тот день. Может быть, сам Тони, а может кто-то из дипломатов. Капитана Америку точно никто не ожидал, но отработал профи чётко. Два выстрела со спины: в сердце и затылок. Низко и подло. Ни единого шанса.  
  
Что делать дальше, Тони не знал. Да, команда объединилась снова, но ради чего? Геройствовать и рвать жилы ради мира, стараться сделать его лучше, очищать от грязи и мразей? А вместо благодарности вот это вот всё? В людей верил Стив, но не Тони и уже очень давно. Смерть Капитана Америка — очень громкое и публичное заявление. Миру не нужны герои. И спорить с этим у Тони не было никакого желания. Капитан Америка олицетворял собой надежду на справедливость, был светлым символом и ориентиром. Тони потерял друга и опору, а вместе с этим и остатки совести, морали и веры в то, что всё будет хорошо.  
  
Заявление сделать пришлось. Журналисты дневали и ночевали в паре километров на подступах к базе, ближе их никто не подпускал. Но и с этим нужно было покончить, хотя в успехе Тони уверен не был, но это уже будут не его проблемы. Доехал до места их локации он на чёрном резвом и полностью экологично-безопасном авто, и даже выходить не стал, лишь опустил тонированное стекло.  
  
— Я не буду отвечать на ваши вопросы или комментировать то, что сейчас скажу, — Тони не играл на публику, как это обычно бывало на пресс-конференциях, не было шуток или улыбок, он был серьёзен и сосредоточен. — Много времени тоже не отниму. Как вы все знаете, неделю назад Мстители были признаны официальной международной организацией супергероев, с правом сохранять тайну личности её участников. А это значит, что вы не узнаете, кто скрывается под маской Человека Паука или Чёрной Пантеры. Но спешу обрадовать вас, вскоре вы познакомитесь с новым публичным лидером и представителем Мстителей в ООН. Что касается меня, Железный Человек уходит со своего поста, преемников не будет. На этом всё, господа.  
  
Автомобиль сорвался с места, громко рыкнув и набирая скорость выше сотни за пару секунд. Тони Старк распрощался с геройством эффектно и в своей манере.


	2. Chapter 2

Апатия и равнодушие — худшие спутники, которых можно выбрать себе в компанию. Тони было всё равно. Не было новых гениальных идей, не было желания подниматься с постели и что-то делать. Его даже нисколько не трогали гневные тирады Пеппер. Та, кто всегда была против его супергеройских похождений, та, кто ушла, потому что не могла больше бояться за него, говорила, что миру нужен Железный Человек. Нужен? Когда-то, чуть больше месяца назад ему тоже был нужен этот мир. Но после гибели Капитана Земля не обрушилась в пустоту и не сошла с орбиты, реки не обернулись вспять и не загорелись. Без Железного Человека обойдутся тем более.  
  
Пару раз приезжала Наташа, Тони даже не удивился, что она его нашла в этой глуши. Пятница бы его не выдала, как и Вижен, но у Романофф были свои невероятные таланты. Она не уговаривала вернуться, понимала и не давила, они, по сути, говорили ни о чём. Тони шутил, что он теперь, как Брюс, постигает дзен в уединении и окружении девственной природы. Хотя девственной природа уже давно не была, человечество, как варвары, уничтожает всё чистое и прекрасное на своём пути.  
  
Всем было трудно принять смерть Капитана, но по Тони она ударила гораздо сильнее, подкосила и выбила из колеи, компас сбился. Роджерс был невыносимым, упрямцем, старомодным и таким правильным, что стоило взглянуть на него и зубы сводило непроизвольно. Полная противоположность Старку. Это и бесило до трясучки и в то же время вызывало уважение. Тони в душе им восхищался, с упоением слушал рассказы из тридцатых и сороковых, в своеобразной манере, как умеет лишь Тони Старк, не давал погружаться в уныние, подбадривал, подкалывал, пытался расшевелить и помогал адаптироваться в новом времени. И как-то незаметно они притёрлись, научились работать в команде, спорили, конечно, до хрипотцы постоянно, а в бою понимали друг друга без слов. Они стали настоящими лидерами Мстителей, которые задавали тон и настроение для всех остальных. Теперь же одна из несущих колонн была разрушена, нагрузка распределилась неравномерно, Тони придавило, да так, что не выбраться из-под завала.  
  
А что сделал бы Стив? Периодически этот вопрос возникал у Тони в голове. Бросил бы всё и трусливо сбежал, спрятался бы? Нет, он бы поднялся, отряхнул форму от пыли, воодушевляюще улыбнулся бы и сказал: «А мы попробуем ещё раз, вместе, и всё получится. Вот увидишь. Не суди их строго, дай им шанс». Да, наверное, всё бы так и было. Но кэп уже ничего не скажет и не сделает.  
  
На тёмно-синем кровь была почти не видна, а светлые волосы, отросшие длиннее обычного, потеряли свой блеск, пропитались ею и склеились. Багровая лужа на сером граните растеклась вокруг тела мгновенно. Тони не сразу понял, что стоял на коленях в этой крови, рассчитывая на какое-то чудо, пытался нащупать пульс. А когда пришёл в себя, красного было так много, и руки Тони тоже были в крови. Он винил всех в смерти Стива, себя же в большей степени.  
  
Тони жалел, что не является железным буквально. Не было бы тогда так паршиво сейчас. Он закрылся от всего мира. Поступок не соответствует статусу супергероя, скорее шестилетнему мальчишке, но, во-первых, героем себя Тони никогда не считал, во-вторых, ему было насрать кто и что о нём подумает. Видеть никого не хотелось. Он пробовал пару раз напиться, но ни удовольствия, ни облегчения это не принесло. Найти какую-то гармонию он попытался по-другому. Спал столько, сколько, наверное, никогда себе не позволял за последние годы, читал не научные работы по кибернетике или квантовой физике, не биржевые сводки и отчёты аналитиков, а книги, на которых раньше не было времени, смотрел старые скучные чёрно-белые фильмы, бегал по утрам в лесу, пытался приготовить пасту вместе с шефом из телепередачи, игнорировал новости и большую часть звонков от Пеппер и Роуди. Скучно, не в характере Тони Старка, сказал бы сторонний наблюдатель, но уж лучше так, чем развязывать новую войну. И такое желание у Тони тоже было.  
  
Покидая базу, Тони ещё не знал куда податься, а потом вспомнил про тихое местечко, которое выкупил после того, как побывал в гостях у Бартонов. Несколько гектаров дикого леса, с виду простенький деревянный домик на берегу озера, перестроенный и переоборудованный, нашпигованный продвинутыми примочками, с несколькими подуровнями, гаражом, мастерской и лабораторией, ну и защитным энергетическим куполом на всякий случай. До ближайшего городка или цивилизации больше сотни миль. Идеальное место для того, кто хочет спрятаться от мира.  
  
С собой была прихвачена лишь коробка с вещами Стива и его щит. Отдавать их в музей или устраивать благотворительный аукцион Тони считал неправильным. Оставить на базе почему-то не смог. Это память, напоминание о том, что Стив был не только Капитаном, но и человеком. Он любил рисовать, и альбомов набралось не меньше десятка. Он читал бумажные книги, купленные на уличной распродаже, старые издания, ещё довоенного выпуска. Он пытался вырастить мандариновое дерево, и Тони с Виженом поочерёдно его поливали, пока кэп бегал по миру от правительства. Он предпочитал узнавать время по наручным часам, которые нужно было заводить, а не заглядывая на дисплей телефона. Он носил обычную простую одежду и питал какую-то особую слабость к клетчатым рубашкам. Он хранил рисунок команды, который ему подарила спасённая на одной из миссий маленькая девочка, кажется, её звали Кэти. Личных вещей набралось не так и много, всё уместилось в одной коробке.  
  
В жизни Тони было не так много, а может быть и совсем не было, периодов, когда он брал паузу. Он всегда спешил жить и успеть всё, гнался за будущим, пытался его нагнать раньше остальных. И вот сейчас был тот самый переломный момент, Тони снова оказался на перепутье, как и в день, когда в афганской пещере на мешках с зерном умирал Инсен. Только Инсен был обычным человеком, хорошим, мудрым, но обычным. Да и тогда путь был кристально ясен. Тони Старк искупал свои грехи и исправлял ошибки, пытался оправдать веру человека, который спас его жизнь, платил по тем счетам, где изрядно задолжал. Теперь же Тони не понимал, за что ему бороться. Стив, который зубами выгрызал правду и, расшибая лоб, добивался справедливости, призывал всех к терпимости, равноправию, боролся за свободу. Он был несгибаемым, принципиальным, вселяющим уверенность, его речи вдохновляли, он обладал каким-то невероятным даром видеть хорошее в плохом, лучшее в хорошем. Неужели этого оказалось мало? За что общество поступило с ним так несправедливо? Больше года обливали грязью, забыв о прежних заслугах, не позволили и слова сказать, исподтишка, целясь в спину, убрали с дороги. Почему? Испугались силы, побоялись переворота? Стив никогда не стремился к власти, но за ним всегда шли добровольно, и если бы он только захотел, мог бы править этим миром. Однозначно Тони понимал, что такого, как Стив, они определённо не заслужили, и были у него большие сомнения стоит ли этот мир вообще спасать.  
  
Периодически возникали мысли на тему возобновления производства оружия. Примерно с такой же периодичностью Тони хотел закрыть СтаркИн, свернуть все благотворительные фонды и программы по защите окружающей среды. Зачем откладывать неизбежное? Войны, хаос, экологические катастрофы — человечество ведь именно этого упорно добивается. Так может стоит подтолкнуть, форсировать события или просто не мешать, сами разберутся? Пока Тони придерживался курса невмешательства.  
  
Должником он себя больше не считал. За почти десять лет в должности противоядерного зонтика сделано было много хорошего, авось и зачтётся по ту сторону, ну, а если и нет, Тони вообще любитель погорячее, и с чертями ему будет легко найти общий язык.  
  
Пеппер успешно справлялась с управлением компанией, Роуди был поставлен на ноги, за паукообразным карапузом из Куинса присматривал Хэппи, Мстители — не дети, нянька им ни к чему. Да и хреновая из Тони нянька получилась, не смог всех в нужный момент усадить играть в одной песочнице.  
  
Нынешняя жизнь в уединении на самом деле не особо отличалась от его прежней в особняке в Малибу, башне Старка, а позже башне Мстителей, или новой базе. Тони даже тогда большую часть времени находился в одиночестве, засиживаясь сутками в своей мастерской или лаборатории. Разница, пожалуй, заключалась в том, что нельзя получить в считанные секунды чизбургер из Бургер Кинга, а также в отсутствии желания что-то творить, изобретать, собирать, копаться в железках и создавать, созидать хаос, превращать его в очередное полезное приспособление.  
  
Вместо этого у Тони был пятнадцатисантиметровый молчаливый мандарин в горшке и белка, которая повадилась расхаживать по веранде, забираться в открытые окна и нагло требовать плату за то, что человек живёт на её земле. Да, определённо, белка была главной в этом лесу. А началось всё с того, что как-то раз Тони забыл на лестнице в дом пакетик с орешками, рыжий хвостатый грызун смекнул, что человек знает толк в налаживании контакта, орехи присвоил, распотрошив упаковку. Экземпляр попался любопытный и на следующее утро наблюдал, забравшись в кухонное окно, как Тони варил себе кофе. Предлагать кофе белке он не стал, выложил на подоконник горсть черники. При первом же шаге в сторону окна нежданный гость тут же скрылся, но через несколько часов ягод Тони не обнаружил. Визиты продолжились, а Тони не возражал, было даже интересно приручить дикого зверька.  
  
За инструменты он смог взяться спустя почти два месяца своего отшельничества. Получилось это как-то спонтанно и неожиданно. Зайдя в гараж, Тони наткнулся на стоящий у стены щит с царапинами от когтей Пантеры, и сразу забыл зачем вообще сюда пришёл. Ассоциативный ряд быстро выстроился и картинки мгновенно замелькали перед глазами. Аэропорт — драка — база Гидры — бункер — запись — драка — разбитый реактор — обида и злость — брошенный на бетон щит — неприкрытая спина Капитана. Если бы… если бы тогда Тони ничего не сказал, заткнулся и молча стерпел, не стал обвинять и упрекать, не назвал недостойным, щит бы остался у Стива. И это могло спасти его там, у штаб-квартиры ООН. Как же всё было неправильно, и эти чёртовы царапины тоже неправильны, их не должно было быть, не должно…  
  
Сумев начать дышать после приступа панической атаки, Тони схватил щит и чуть ли не бегом ринулся в мастерскую. Выправить, покрасить, отполировать. Стив очень трепетно относился к своему щиту, нельзя оставлять его в таком неподобающем состоянии. В мастерской не хватало Дубины, хотя он и был почти бесполезен, зато мешал отличные коктейли, если только не добавлял туда свой секретный ингредиент — машинное масло.  
  
Вижен доставил Дубину через два дня. И вот уже ежедневный рацион был разбавлен несколькими часами в мастерской, Тони разбирал старые заброшенные проекты, без особого энтузиазма, но уже что-то. Щит Капитана Америка без единого изъяна гордо висел на стене. Очень патриотичненько. В детстве у него в комнате тоже на стене висел щит Капитана, Тони сам его сделал из подручных материалов по чертежам, подсмотренным в отцовском кабинете. Такого металла, как вибраниум, в периодической таблице он не обнаружил, можно было бы заменить на сталь, но кто ж ребёнка подпустит к плавильне. Поэтому в ход пошли обода и спицы с велосипедного колеса. Вышло вполне себе, а потом Тони как-то быстро повзрослел и в мёртвых героев верить перестал.  
  
Жизнь без напряга шла Тони на пользу. Он и выглядеть стал лучше, и чувствовал себя лучше, по крайней мере физически. Геройствовать не тянуло, возвращаться или хакнуть ядерные коды и вырубить на планете свет тоже. Слишком просто. Спалось в целом тоже неплохо, дурные сны и кошмары наведывались, на удивление, не часто.  
  
Этой ночью Тони разбудила Пятница из-за какого-то пустяка.  
  
— Босс, периметр нарушен. У нас гости.  
  
— Детский сад, — пробубнил спросонья Тони. — Что, Вижен таки прокололся, и ты смогла его засечь? Милая, хвастаться нехорошо, я тебя этому не учил.  
  
И ревновать не учил, и соперничать за внимание создателя тоже. В целом Вижен и Пятница отлично ладили, но ИскИну без тела многие вещи были недоступны, и она, как могла, старалась показать свои умения и полезность, самоутвердиться, что ли. Одним из таких бзиков являлось обнаружить Вижена раньше, чем он снимет маскировку.  
  
— Нет, объект — человек. Указания?  
  
— Ну если будет ошиваться слишком близко, предупреди, что это частные владения, и хозяин не жалует гостей. Турист-экстремал скорее всего заблудился.  
  
Пятница больше ничего не говорила, значит, ситуацию разрулила, а Тони покрутился с бока на бок и уснуть не смог, встал и пошлёпал босиком вниз на кухню чего-нибудь попить. Не включая основной свет, достал из холодильника пакет молока. Стаканом или кружкой Тони заморачиваться не стал. Через пару глотков вспомнил про заначку с орео. И, о да, полный кайф!  
  
Кайф обломали.  
  
— Босс, — позвала его Пятница.  
  
— Да, дорогая? — жуя печенье, невнятно пробубнил Тони.  
  
— Посторонний в радиусе пятисот метров. Контрмеры?  
  
— Не будь такой злюкой. Он вооружён?  
  
— Глок-19 и три боевых ножа, — с небольшой заминкой отчиталась ИскИн, — отсутствует левая рука. Исходя из анализа движений и физических характеристик, у нас в гостях Джеймс Барнс.  
  
— Оу, — искренне удивился Тони, а затем усмехнулся. — А вот и месть подвезли.  
  
Чего-то подобного Старк ожидал, логично, что Барнс пришёл за ним. Виновные в смерти Стива должны быть наказаны. Снайпер, например, и пары дней за решёткой не протянул. Тони страшно не было.  
  
— Активировать Марк-47?  
  
— Не утруждайся.  
  
— Босс, рекомендую…  
  
— Милая, отдохни пока, — распорядился Тони, переводя ИскИн в спящий режим.  
  
Закинув в рот ещё одну печеньку, запив её молоком, Тони начал прикидывать, где лучше всего будет встретить гостя. Дверь пойти открыть или дождаться пока тот сам соизволит как-то себя обозначить? Но от молока и орео так просто не уйти, поэтому рассудив, что если и умирать, то счастливым и сытым, Тони решил остаться на кухне.  
  
Через несколько минут в окно не то тихонечко постучали, не то заскреблись, незакрытая рама поднялась вверх, а мощная тень плавно скользнула на подоконник.  
  
— Очень большая белка, — хмыкнул Тони. — Молоко будешь?  
  
— Старк, — прохрипели с подоконника как-то совсем безэмоционально.  
  
— Ага, он самый, последний в роду. Так что насчёт молока? Тут немного осталось, — Тони тряхнул упаковкой в подтверждение, — определяйся поскорее.  
  
— У нас есть незаконченное дело, — Барнс спрыгнул на пол и бесшумно двинулся в сторону Тони.  
  
— Полагаю, что да.  
  
— Теперь никто не помешает.  
  
— Определённо.  
  
На стол перед Тони с глухим звуком шлёпнулся глок. Барнс стоял напротив, лица в темноте не рассмотреть, и пока было не очень понятно, что он задумал.  
  
— Целься в голову, считай это последним желанием.  
  
Это вот что сейчас такое было? Нет, одну секундочку, так не пойдёт.  
  
— Эй, солдат, мозги совсем отморозил? — выпалил Тони.  
  
— Не тяни.  
  
— Да пошёл ты!  
  
— Ты же этого хочешь.  
  
— Хреновый из тебя телепат! Либо стреляй, либо проваливай!  
  
— Старк… ты что? — Барнс отшатнулся.  
  
— Я что? Это какого здесь только что было? Ты за смертью ко мне пришёл? Выход решил найти попроще? Катись! Не дождёшься! — Тони вскочил, и пакет с остатками молока полетел в Барнса, а тот даже не попытался увернуться. — Да как ты смеешь? Он ради тебя всё бросил. Всё, понимаешь, чтобы тебя ублюдка вытащить. А ты, сука, говоришь мне в голову целиться?!  
  
— У меня ничего нет, никого не осталось. Смысла жить нет, руки в крови по самые плечи. Это я во всём виноват, всё из-за меня.  
  
— Так, блядь, найди его, этот грёбаный смысл! Или нет, давай, закончи всё это, только сам, меня не впутывай. Докажи, что он ошибался, покажи, какой ты на самом деле кусок дерьма. Похерь всё, ради чего кэп так старался. Виноватым он себя считает! В очередь, Барнс, за мной будешь, — и тут Тони пошатнулся, но устоял, уцепившись за край стола.  
  
Сердце Тони Старка решило напомнить о себе не в самый подходящий момент.  
  
— Старк? Тебе плохо? — Барнс в момент оказался рядом, попытался поддержать, но его резко оттолкнули.  
  
— Отвали! Будешь уходить, прикрой окно, — Тони развернулся и двинулся к выходу, продолжая не оборачиваясь говорить. — А лучше перед этим прими душ или на худой конец в озере утопись, от тебя воняет. О, озеро так две проблемы разом решит.  
  
По лестнице подниматься было тяжело, но Тони это не волновало, крепко стиснув зубы, он преодолел все злосчастные ступени, дошёл, наконец, до ванной и, порывшись в аптечке, закинул под язык таблетку нитроглицерина. Глядя на себя в зеркало, покачал головой и хмыкнул. Психануть из-за предложенной расправы над убийцей своих родителей, при этом ещё и попытаться вправить тому мозги на место. До чего ты докатился, Старк?  
  
— Дружок у тебя, кэп, всё-таки с прибабахом.


	3. Chapter 3

Уснуть по-настоящему не получилось, состояние пограничное между сном и явью. Мозг не отключался, продолжал переваривать случившееся и накидывать идеи, о которых нужно подумать прямо сейчас. Мысли конвертировались в несвязанные сценки какого-то странного фильма. Проекция ли это рассуждений Тони или бессознательное откликнулось, решив поучаствовать и высказаться, непонятно. Игры разума на утро обернулись головной болью, а охарактеризовать своё состояние Тони мог, как тревожное. Одна из идей не давала покоя.  
  
Не дал ли он маху снова? Затыкаться вовремя Тони не умел. Спуститься и обнаружить на кухне труп в луже крови не хотелось. И дело не в геморе с уборкой, Барнс просто не может умереть. Потакать желаниям покойников для Тони не в новинку. Он из кожи вон лез, чтобы сравняться с Говардом в величие и достижениях, превзойти и стать лучше, чем отец. Инсен был тем, кто заставил повзрослеть и жить по совести. А Стив… Тони не знает, чего от него хотел бы Стив. Наверное, чтобы научился терпению, смирению и умерил своё эго. А ещё, и вот тут никаких сомнений, чтобы Барнс жил. В день похорон Тони отпустил его, не стал преследовать, смирился с его существованием на этой планете, тем самым исполняя волю Роджерса. Видимо, сам Барнс смириться не смог.  
  
Разведать обстановку Тони решил заранее, не выбираясь из постели.  
  
— Пятница! Просыпайся, детка.  
  
— Босс! — громко, это было очень громко. — Вы поступили крайне неразумно! Ваша гениальность всё чаще вызывает у меня сомнения.  
  
— Не ругайся. Скажи-ка лучше, нам потребуется клининг?  
  
— Я не совсем поняла, уточните конечную цель запроса.  
  
— А-а-а, ты ж не в курсе. Посторонние трупы на территории есть?  
  
Пятница замолчала на некоторое время, а затем вернулась с ответом.  
  
— Трупов нет никаких, кстати, я этому рада, а посторонние есть. Ваш гость сейчас на пирсе, — ну точно злится, в одном этом «ваш гость» выражено всё, что она думает насчёт выходок своего босса. — Хотите, чтобы я с этим разобралась?  
  
— Нет, я сам. Звякни своему братишке, мне нужен МОРГ. И если что-то будет происходить на улице, маякни.  
  
Всё-таки аббревиатура подходила очень точно для выражения сути этого проекта. Вскрыть, препарировать и подготовить к захоронению свои самые болезненные воспоминания, чтобы двигаться дальше. Во многом именно эта программа помогла Тони разобраться и пережить то, что рвало душу на части после Сибири.  
  
Остывшую еду Тони недолюбливал, хотя временами питался чёрт-те чем, и подавать блюдо под названием месть он вообще не собирался ни в каком виде. Из инициативы Мстители он ушёл, распрощался со своим кредо, а вытравить стремление помогать сирым и убогим оказалось сложнее. Может быть, это и был тот самый указатель, знак свыше, который намекал на нужную тропинку на развилке.  
  
Принять душ, почистить зубы, побриться, одеться, спуститься на кухню, сварить себе кофе, выложить на подоконнике орехи для белки — вот так обычно начиналось утро Тони в последнее время. Сегодня к списку дел добавилось несколько позиций: убрать лужу молока с пола, пустую упаковку выкинуть в мусор, пистолет закинуть в ящик с бытовыми мелочами, затащить в дом Барнса. С большей частью Тони управился минут за сорок.  
  
Утро выдалось пасмурное, и, выходя из дома, Тони прихватил с собой толстовку с капюшоном. Ливануть могло в любой момент. Перед тем, как отправиться к озеру, заглянул в гараж, порылся в коробке, которую специально задвинул в самый дальний угол, достал со дна небольшую книжицу. Ещё была нужна зажигалка. Сам Тони не курил, то точно помнил, что прихватил одну приглянувшуюся в качестве сувенира на заправке. Нашёл её он в подстаканнике, засунул книгу с зажигалкой в карман и прогулочным шагом побрёл к пирсу. И то, что предстало перед его глазами, шокировало. Барнс ему запомнился другим. Устрашающий, собранный, мгновенно реагирующий на опасность, а потом лежащий на бетоне, окровавленный, с обрубком искрящей левой руки, но не побеждённый. Даже в таком состоянии тот пытался бороться, что-то предпринять. Ну да, мотивация тогда у Барнса была в лице дружка, который «да я только начал» и не умел сдаваться. Но сейчас…  
  
Сейчас зрелище было откровенно жалкое. Он даже никак не отреагировал на приближение Тони, продолжал сидеть с закрытыми глазами, упираясь в деревянные перила, рукой обнимая себя за левое плечо. Потасканный, грязный, изрядно похудевший, обросший, измученный, помятый, пустой. Ни на Зимнего Солдата, ни на сержанта Барнса из военных хроник это не было похоже. Жалеть его Тони не собирался. Нет ничего хуже этого чувства. Поэтому подойдя на расстояние одного шага, несильно, но ощутимо пнул того по ноге, включая режим мудака.  
  
— А цель была близка! — выкрикнул Тони, заставив Барнса дёрнуться от неожиданности и уставиться на него во все глаза. — Метра не хватило, — разочарованно покачал головой и цокнул языком, а потом гаденько так улыбнулся. — Оказывается, ты, Барнс, слабак. Я бы помог, но признаюсь честно, брезгую.  
  
— Старк…  
  
— Да-да, Старк, мы это уже выяснили. Игрушки разбросал, утопиться не смог. Что ты тут вообще расселся? Подъём! _Доброе утро, солдат!_  
  
Что-то странное отразилось во взгляде Барнса, то ли страх, то ли паника или растерянность, но он весь съёжился и ещё сильнее вцепился пальцами в левое плечо. А потом как-то по-собачьи тряхнул головой, и всё вернулось на места. Равнодушие и пустота.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — не двинувшись с места, выговорил Барнс, отвернулся, рассматривая тёмную водную гладь. — Оставь меня в покое.  
  
— Ты ахуел? Напомни, кто ввалился ко мне в дом, вещал про потери и отсутствие смысла? Покой нам только снится, я вот попытался создать его иллюзию, и что? Столетний призрак в депрессии влез ко мне в окно. Так что, ты тут не смей меня игнорировать, сам нарвался. Вставай, и левой-правой за мной марш!  
  
Не дожидаясь реакции, Тони бодро развернулся и зашагал обратно. Доски под ногами поскрипывали, вскоре интенсивность звука увеличилась в два раза. Барнс плёлся позади. Вёл его Тони не в дом, а к большой беседке, рядом с которой стояла печь, выложенная камнем.  
  
Раньше он предполагал, что здесь частенько, конечно, насколько позволит обстановка в мире, будет собираться их команда, жарить мясо и овощи на гриле, веселиться, травить байки и по-простому отдыхать. Тони очень не хватало этого по-простому, сложного было выше головы, а обычного, спокойного и мирного слишком мало. Но они так ни разу и не выбрались, некогда было отдыхать. После Альтрона было слишком много важных и неотложных дел, встреч, поездок, а ещё ЩИТ, скомпрометированный Гидрой, Трискелион, разнесённый по кирпичикам, Лагос и первый вызов на ковёр в штаб-квартиру ООН, последовавший за этим раскол команды, год борьбы за право защищать эту планету и похороны Стива. Так что Тони и сам впервые выбрался сюда только два месяца назад. Мечты не всегда сбываются, а твои надежды никто не обязан оправдывать.  
  
— Смирно! Вольно! — скомандовал Старк, остановившись возле печи. — Мне нравятся твои исполнительность и энтузиазм.  
  
— Зачем мы здесь? — осмотревшись и не найдя каких-то подходящих объяснений, спросил Барнс.  
  
— Злой дух будем изгонять, — усмехнулся Тони, присел и, пошарив где-то внизу, достал бутылку с прозрачной жидкостью. — Так, вроде бы всё есть, — буркнул себе под нос, а потом спохватился. — Вот же чёрт, соль! Ну и ладно, обойдёмся.  
  
— Старк, с тобой точно всё нормально?  
  
— О, заткнись, не тебе меня пенять по этому поводу, — из кармана Тони вытащил книжицу и протянул её Барнсу.  
  
Тот замер, неверяще таращась на красную обложку со звездой.  
  
— Ну же, давай, смелее. Я проверял, она не кусается.  
  
— Откуда она у тебя? — сипло прошептал Барнс, с опаской протянув руку.  
  
— Его кошачье величество на деле оказался ещё и клептоманом. Земо она была уже без надобности, самому, видимо, не пригодилась. На похоронах он отдал её мне. Зачем, не спрашивай, не знаю.  
  
— Ты знаешь код, — уже выровняв голос, не спрашивая, утвердительно произнёс, сжимая блокнот в руке.  
  
— Ага, — Тони кивнул. — Ты в курсе, времени у меня много, от нечего делать выучил, тренировался в произношении, замучался, чуть язык себе не сломал. Сейчас могу легко отчеканить без запинки, как считалочку или скороговорку. Но давай обойдёмся без радикальных мер. Клади эту хрень на решётку в очаг.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Ты притворяешься или реально притормаживаешь? Говорю же, призрака будем изгонять. Действенный способ, я в каком-то сериале видел, — дождавшись пока нерасторопный Барнс сделал то, о чём просили, Тони открутил крышку на бутылке и, не жалея, вылил всю жидкость на блокнот, достал из кармана зажигалку и на этот раз сунул её сразу в руку Барнса. — А теперь добавим огонька. Зажигай.  
  
Полыхнуло знатно. Пламя быстро взялось за уничтожение главного секрета и ключа к оружию Гидры. На всё про всё потребовалось не больше пяти минут. Что в этот момент чувствовал Барнс было не понятно, а сам Тони был доволен. Кроме его головы сведений больше нигде не осталось, но это знание не для использования против, а наоборот, чтобы спасти. Тогда, только получив на руки эту тетрадь, он сам хотел её сразу сжечь, но что-то остановило, и Тони изучал тексты и пометки, запоминал по привычке. Всему своё время, как говорится. Ритуальное сожжение, как символ очищения и нового начала, первый участок выбранного пути пройден. Пришло время впервые поговорить с Барнсом, как с человеком и другом Стива, без стёба и издёвок.  
  
— Вот и всё, Барнс, никто больше не призовёт Зимнего Солдата. По себе знаю, что прошлое отпустить нелегко, и я совсем не тот, кто должен тебе это говорить, но отпусти, оставь пепел ветру. Забыть не получится, но с этим я могу помочь. Решать в любом случае тебе, как распорядиться своей жизнью, только не перечёркивай всё то, что делал для тебя Стив, не отказывайся от этого. Ты свободен и волен делать то, что хочешь, останавливать и преследовать не буду. Надумаешь, заходи, дверь открыта.  
  
Тони оставил Барнса одного, а сам пошёл домой, больше ему было нечего сказать или сделать. Надо бы было поесть, но аппетита не было, поэтому он сварил себе ещё кофе, игнорируя доводы здравого смысла о том, что сердечко-то стоит поберечь.  
  
— Пятница, как там Вижен? — вспомнив о своей просьбе, поинтересовался результатом.  
  
— Занят, сможет прилететь через три-четыре дня, — доложила ИскИн.  
  
— Что-то серьёзное?  
  
— Вы не хотите этого знать.  
  
— А, ну конечно, все всё знают о моих желаниях, — Тони надулся, но больше возникать не стал.  
  
Комментариев от Пятницы не последовало, видимо, она по-прежнему была обижена за отправку в спящий режим. Не найдя себе занятий, Тони завалился в гостиной на диване, выбрав к просмотру какой-то рандомный фильм. Вскоре по крыше забарабанил дождь, всё-таки небо прорвало от души. Даже можно было узреть в этом некий символизм. Под успокаивающее постукивание Тони почти задремал, но краем глаза успел увидеть вошедшего мокрого Барнса.  
  
— По коридору направо, полотенца там же в шкафу. Сам справишься или помочь?  
  
И это не было шуткой или подколкой, потому что за мудака Старк выдавал себя намеренно, некий защитный механизм, но Тони не был им на самом деле, и он понимал, что у человека с одной рукой, инвалида, по сути, в быту могут быть большие сложности. Хотя влезть в окно это ему не помешало нисколько.  
  
— Нет, в этом мне помощь не нужна, — предсказуемо отказался Барнс, но так и не двинулся в указанном направлении.  
  
— Окей, иди тогда, не разводи мне тут сырость, — поторопил его Тони, и сам тоже поднялся и покинул комнату, походу крикнув, — я принесу чистую одежду.  
  
Покопавшись в своих вещах, выудил то, что по его мнению должно было хоть как-то налезть на Барнса. При всей его изнурённости, комплекцией он всё ещё превосходил Тони и был мощнее его. Список необходимого к доставке однозначно придётся расширить.


	4. Chapter 4

Отмытый Барнс стал походить на человека, но вот компанейским парнем не был. Особо не мелькал перед глазами, на вопросы отвечал, если Тони что-то спрашивал, кратко, сам с расспросами не лез, продолжал существовать, как тень. А перед прилётом Вижена так и вообще скрылся где-то, и даже умопомрачительные запахи его не смогли выманить из своего укрытия. Тони не настаивал на его присутствии, это как с котом, нагуляется, проголодается и вернётся. Белка вот каждое утро так делает.  
  
Удивительно, но Вижен готовил превосходно. Идеально выверенные пропорции ингредиентов, скрупулёзность к каждой детали рецепта, безупречная сервировка и подача. За два с половиной года он основательно прокачался в этом вопросе. Его страсть к такому обыденному занятию, как кулинария, делала его ещё больше похожим на человека. Он взял лучшее у своих создателей, и Тони гордился им, хотя временами очень сильно скучал по Джарвису. Матрица Джарвиса была заложена в основу самосознания андроида, что на деле вылилось в безоговорочную преданность, верность, привязанность и неудержимое желание проявить заботу о Тони Старке. В каждый свой визит Вижен проводил два-три часа на кухне за готовкой, отдавая предпочтение блюдам итальянской кухни. Видимо, таким образом он отыгрывался на Тони за все те неудачные попытки Джарвиса накормить своего создателя. А здесь и заставлять было не нужно. В доме стоял такой одурманивающий запах, что все вкусовые рецепторы подавляли вялое сопротивление мозга. Да и Тони не дурак, чтобы отказываться от домашней лазаньи, сытного ризотто или пиццы с пылу с жару.  
  
Но в этот раз что-то было не так. Вижен был взвинчен, умудрился пересолить спагетти, сыпанул в соус слишком много перца. Он был беспокойным, а камень во лбу периодически мерцал. Тони подшучивал, говоря, что склонность к мигреням и головной боли Вижену досталась от него, и успокаивал тем, что всё могло быть и хуже, например, алкоголизм или неумение держать язык за зубами, ну или все те подвиги, которые с YouTube удалили за чрезмерное количество обнажёнки в кадре. Но на самом деле Тони волновался. Это ненормально. Что-то происходит, а что именно Старк понять не мог. Усугубило тревогу то, что Вижен, пытаясь объяснить своё состояние, обмолвился, что чувствует, будто бы камень пытается общаться с ним, хочет что-то сказать или предупредить. Час от часу не легче.  
  
Как и просили, Вижен прихватил с собой чемоданчик с составляющими МОРГа, приготовил ужин на четыре порции, постарался убедить Тони, что с ним всё будет в порядке и отбыл обратно на базу Мстителей.  
  
Им приходилось несладко. Раньше большую часть тащил на себе Тони, с его финансами, связями, самоуверенностью и нескончаемым энтузиазмом, а сейчас приходилось выкручиваться самим. Да, им не хватало человека, который мог с ноги открыть дверь в Овальный кабинет, любую проблему, капитально выносящую мозг, назвать веселухой, задорно подмигнуть, хлопнуть в ладоши и найти решение. Рейтинги супергероев и доверие к ним падали, ООН вновь начали огрызаться, а новый лидер не справлялся. Тони не злорадствовал, но и помогать не собирался, черту он провёл жирную, чтобы всем было хорошо видно издалека.  
  
Прощаясь, Вижен всё-таки не удержался от вопроса.  
  
— Мистер Старк, прошу меня простить за дерзость, но кого вы наказываете? Их или себя?  
  
Тони ничего не ответил на это, хлопнул Вижена по плечу и по-отцовски напутствовал сильно в полёте не разгоняться.  
  
Была ли добровольная ссылка в эту глушь наказанием? Это, конечно, как посмотреть. Тони Старк отказался от главного, от того, что делало его самим собой. Вызывающее дрожь, трепет и восторг супергеройское имя, миллиарды на банковском счёте и процветающая промышленная империя, быть идолом для миллионов, блистать улыбкой с обложек уважаемых мировых изданий — нет, это не делало Тони Старка собой.  
  
Он запретил себе создавать что-то новое, перестал быть творцом и инженером, механиком. Да, он копался в старых проектах, но любую новую идею душил в зародыше. Именно своими новаторскими задумками Тони свёл Стива в могилу, хотел сделать, как лучше, ну, а вышло что-то непоправимое. Сейчас Тони боялся того, что просто разрушит всё то, что осталось, а допустить он это не мог. Боялся, что обида на этот мир и желание отомстить за смерть Стива перевесят и приведут к концу света. Баланс, золотая середина уже не ощущались, чаши внутреннего равновесия сильно колбасило. Умыв руки, кровь осталась, совесть тоже нечиста. Такой человек не может вести за собой, строить светлое будущее. Достойных больше нет. Тони сделал шаг в сторону, закрыл глаза, дал шанс им на спасение. Спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих.  
  
На самом деле, во всём виноват Фьюри. Подходить к выбору названия инициативы нужно было вдумчиво, устроить конкурс, запустить маркетинговое исследование, фокус-группу собрать, а потом приемлемые варианты выдвинуть на голосование среди заинтересованных. Но нет, старый дед решил всё сам, тем самым задав направление и курс для всего проекта. Из раза в раз мстить за что-то. Вот со ЩИТом не прогадали, хотя с подбором кадров налажали, нужно было смотреть в оба глаза. И всё же, цели и задачи ясны, смысл, вложенный в название, глубже. Тогда, собственно, возникает вопрос, а чем не приглянулись ему, например, Защитники или Стражи, ну в крайнем случае Предохранители или Предотвратители? У этих слов совсем иной посыл, благороднее, сильнее, правильнее, достойнее. Кто-то мудрый сказал, что око за око приводит только к большей слепоте. Ничему жизнь Фьюри так и не научила, и он решил ослепить мир, видимо, чтобы самому на фоне остальных не выделяться.  
  
Иногда Тони корит себя за то, что согласился участвовать в этом балагане, хотя изначально даже отбор не прошёл. Как бы всё сейчас сложилось, не влезь он в это гиблое дело с головой? И отвечая на вопрос, однозначно понимает, что не мог не. Только всё это в конечном итоге завело их в тупик. Найти сил и дальше пробивать своей головой эту глухую стену Тони уже не смог, по этой части в команде обычно выступал Стив.  
  
Приняв решение об уходе, Тони очень сильно поругался с Сэмом, чуть ли до драки не дошло. Протеже Стива попытался включить командира, примерил, так сказать, капитанские погоны, но слишком плохо знал, на кого нарвался.  
  
— Птенчик, папочка наигрался в мстителя. Знаешь, так бывает, заносчивые и богатые ублюдки вроде меня очень быстро теряют интерес, особенно, когда их любимых солдатиков ломают. Да и не стоит у меня что-то на супергеройство. Меня не ебёт, что будет дальше, и что ты думаешь по этому поводу. Я сказал нет. Ты не он и никогда им не станешь. Щит принадлежит мне, его сделал мой отец. А ты только попробуй нацепить костюм Капитана, засужу за осквернение светлой памяти, плагиат и незаконное использование государственной символики.  
  
Кричать на Тони Старка бесполезно, этот подход обречён на провал. Сэм орал, называл трусом, херовым другом и редкостной эгоистичной скотиной. Тони улыбался ехидно, унижать себя, вступая в эту перепалку, он не собирался, всё что хотел, он уже сказал. Поэтому развернулся и собирался уйти, забрать коробку с вещами Стива и искать себе место в этом мире. Но Уилсон, молодо-зелено, ещё, видите ли, не закончил и, вцепившись Тони в плечо, дёрнул, заставляя повернуться к нему лицом. Аргументов, видимо, больше не было, поэтому в ход пошли кулаки. Если быть откровенным, врезать Тони Старку — это, наверное, второе по популярности желание, которое он вызывает, после трахнуть или переспать. Вовремя подоспели Ванда и Вижен. Ведьмочка магией оттащила скулящего Сэма, а Вижен успел заслонить Тони собой, изменив при этом плотность тела. Так что, возможно, пташка своё крылышко поломала, узнавать подробности Тони не стал. Больше никто не пытался его остановить.  
  
Сейчас же перед Тони стояла задача гораздо проще, чем спасение мира, и вместе с этим, гораздо сложнее.  
  
На несколько часов он потерялся в лаборатории. Растаскивал и передвигал оборудование с мебелью, чтобы расчистить пространство для сеансов МОРГа. Можно было бы надеть костюм или доверить Пятнице со всем разобраться, или найти того же Барнса, он и с одной рукой был чертовски силен, но нет, Тони решил сделать всё сам. Помещение не должно походить на место, где планируется очередной сумасшедший опыт. Ассоциации должны быть совсем другие. Позитивный настрой многое решает, хотя до позитива им ещё далеко. К сожалению, ни одно другое помещение не подходило по размерам и средствам изоляции, поэтому пришлось разбирать лабораторию. В процессе Тони поймал себя на мысли, что стал использовать определение «мы», не я и Барнс, а именно мы. Предложив свою помощь, Тони не думал, что для него самого это будет настолько важно, это как закрыть гештальт. И на данный момент не ясно, кому из них двоих это важнее и нужнее.  
  
Объявился Барнс под вечер и незаметно ему это сделать не удалось. Тони специально поставил у входной двери кейс так, чтобы об него обязательно споткнулись. Так всё и вышло. Услышав чуждое слуху громкое восклицание «блядь» и какую-то неразборчивую вопросительную фразу на русском следом, Тони широко заулыбался. Не то, чтобы он ставил себе цель вывести Барнса на эмоции, и неважно какие, но это определённо был прогресс.  
  
— Солдат, ты спалился, — посмеиваясь, оповестил его Старк. — Хватай кейс и тащи его и свою задницу ко мне.  
  
Спустя пару минут угрюмый Барнс зашёл в гостиную. Тони поманил его рукой, подзывая поближе, перехватил кейс и утянул Барнса следом к себе на диван.  
  
— Здесь решение, — хлопнув по титановому корпусу, сообщил Тони. — Испытывал на себе, так что за результат ручаюсь. Готов распрощаться с прошлым?  
  
— Это избавит меня от кода?  
  
— Да, последовательный набор слов будет восприниматься точно так же, как и любым другим человеком, — кивнув, пояснил Тони. — Итогом, ты будешь понимать и знать их значение, возможно, выстраивать ассоциации, но они уже не будут спусковым крючком. Предупреждаю сразу, легко не будет. Я не умею творить чудеса, и эта штука лишь средство, основную работу тебе придётся сделать самому. А мне придётся читать код, раз за разом, целиком и отдельно каждое слово. Ты будешь полностью подчинён мне. Поэтому спрошу ещё раз, Барнс, ты готов? Готов довериться тому, чьих родителей убил?  
  
— Хуже ты не сделаешь, — усмехнулся Барнс. — Он верил тебе, Старк, значит, и я буду.  
  
С этих слов началась ежедневная работа по излечению Барнса и вытравливанию Зимнего Солдата из его головы.  
  
Нелегко — это ещё мягко сказано. Было больно, невыносимо больно смотреть, как ничего незначащие для кого-то звуки на глазах ломают человека. И как самого Барнса начинает трясти от воспоминаний, привязанных к каждому из слов. После первого подхода Тони был готов бросить всю эту, кажущуюся бесперспективной затею, хотя и отчётливо понимал, сам предупреждал Барнса, что по волшебству чудо не произойдёт. Подвижки были, но незначительные. Разрушив связь с первой парой слов кода, остальные перевешивали, и Зимний просыпался. Снова и снова.  
  
Тони не имел склонностей к садизму или мазохизму, но то, чем они занимались, походило на садо-мазо-фрик-шоу. Один, переступая через себя, загонял в самые омерзительные моменты жизни другого, заставлял пересматривать, принимать и отрешаться от них. Второй же при неудачном раскладе демонстрировал безвольного смертоносного Солдата, который смотрел равнодушно и говорил, что ждёт приказа. Тони так и хотелось закричать «Да заткнись ты, наконец, и просто сдохни!». Но он молчал, потому что боялся, что Зимний Солдат его поймёт буквально, а в итоге пострадает Барнс. Разницу между ними Тони тоже научился видеть. Барнс был равнодушен к тому, что будет с ним, потому что видел в себе угрозу, боялся ещё кому-то навредить. У Зимнего же не было никаких страхов.  
  
Три с половиной месяца и Барнс, который почти пришёл в норму, оказывается, умеет шутить, язвить и смеяться. Финишная прямая. Оставалось разобраться с вагоном, и можно было устраивать вечеринку в честь победы или поминок по Солдату.  
  
Два дня назад выпал первый снег, а на календаре было 16 декабря 2017 года.  
  
Выпить повод был, и они напились. Точнее, напился Тони, потому что некоторые, накачанные сывороткой суперсолдаты не пьянеют. Асгардского пойла, с которого на раз убирался Роджерс, у Старка в баре не было. Поэтому Барнс пил то же, что и сам Тони, только эффекта ноль.  
  
В гостиной потрескивал камин, подушки с дивана сброшены куда-то на пол, и сами собутыльники незаметно переместились вслед за ними, подпирая друг друга, чтобы сидеть было удобнее. Бутылку, уже вторую по счёту, передавали друг другу в полной тишине. Чем больше было выпито, тем сильнее у Тони чесался язык что-нибудь сказать, а сама дата так и давила на воспоминания.  
  
— Я хотел поехать с ними. Напроситься, вот так оно правильнее звучит. Но задетое самолюбие не позволило, даже не попрощался. В таком же состоянии, как сейчас, провёл вечер. Утром меня растормошил Оби, тот ещё лицемер, сказал, что они разбились, а я никак не мог поверить.  
  
— Прости, мне очень…  
  
— Да, жаль, знаю. Ты со Стивом тоже не попрощался?  
  
— Мы сказали друг другу «До встречи». И я не верил до тех пор, пока ты не швырнул в меня коробкой с молоком. Думал, что это какой-то изощрённый способ отомстить мне. Рассчитывал, что если дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь, этот фарс закончится.  
  
На откровения прорвало и Барнса, но это его личная инициатива, алкоголь здесь не причём.  
  
— Серьёзно? Невысокого ты обо мне мнения. Обидно, знаешь ли.  
  
— Старк, ты сразу производишь впечатление ещё той высокомерной породистой стервы и бьёшь, не думая, — фыркнул Барнс. — На рассмотреть времени не остаётся.  
  
— О, и как? — оживился Тони. — Сейчас-то рассмотрел?  
  
— Вполне, — Баки лаконично хмыкнул в ответ.  
  
— Да блядь! — взвился Тони, тряхнул бутылкой, и часть содержимого выплеснулась прямо на него. — Что из тебя всё тянуть-то приходится?! Давай, говори, какой я охуенный!  
  
— Ублажать твоё эго я не собираюсь, — покачав головой, Барнс решительно отказался.  
  
— Забудь про эго, ублажай меня, — пьяно лыбясь, серьёзно заявил Старк, ещё раз приложившись к виски. — Это же так просто, а мне будет приятно. Ну же, скажи мне заветные три слова.  
  
— Тебе уже хватит, — отбирая бутылку, Баки попытался закончить вечеринку.  
  
— Ну нет, не будь таким скучным, Джей, — захныкал Тони, потянулся вслед за ускользающей бутылкой, но координация и гравитация подвели, и в итоге он рухнул на Барнса, повалив того на пол. — Ха, я завалил суперсолдата! — ухохатывался куда-то в его шею Тони. — Знаешь, это приятно, — поёрзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
  
— Тони, меня не так просто застать врасплох.  
  
— Да? Напомню, ты всё ещё лежишь подо мной, — мазнув Барнса губами по подбородку, Тони приподнялся на руках, нависая над ним.  
  
— И что дальше?  
  
— А дальше возможны варианты. Я задам направление, а ты решай.  
  
Стоило бы Тони сказать себе твёрдое нет, но острых ощущений захотелось сильнее. Хмельной поцелуй во всех смыслах и горячий во всех смыслах Барнс — паззл сошёлся в горизонтальной плоскости моментально. Осторожно и неторопливо поначалу, чтобы не спугнуть добычу, заманить, привлечь, соблазнить, а затем голодно и властно, почувствовав ответ. Барнс не оттолкнул, не разбил нос и не свернул шею, наоборот, пальцами нежно её коснулся, поглаживая и чуть надавливая, притягивая к себе. Это было очень хорошо, Тони довольно улыбался, покусывая чужие губы. И тут всё закончилось, Старк без чувств снова упал на Барнса.  
  
— Ты бы пожалел, реши я иначе, — шепнул Баки, перестав надавливать большим пальцем на точку, чуть ниже мочки уха.


	5. Chapter 5

Ощущение было такое, словно паришь на пушистых облаках. Мягонько так, тёпленько, уютненько. Хорошо, одним словом. Голова не болела, что странно, выпито вчера было прилично. О да, детка, Тони Старк всё-таки победитель по жизни. Анализировать своё состояние он начал ещё до того, как открыл глаза. Что-то не сходилось, под боком никто не сопел, слишком тихо. Свои планы и намерения Тони помнил отчётливо.  
  
— Вот же сукин сын! — рыкнул Старк, подпрыгнув на кровати.  
  
Барнс на деле оказался тем ещё поборником чести и высокоморальным идиотом, ещё и приёмчики свои суперагентские, не стесняясь, использует. Тони бы всё понял, если бы ему, например, съездили по морде за пьяные гомосексуальные домогательства и расставили акценты, так сказать. Но сердечко-то у Барнса забилось чаще, это Тони услышал и прочувствовал. А глаза-то как потемнели, и взгляд такой внимательный, неотрывный! В целовательный процесс, между прочим, сам влился, разобрался что к чему, руку к делу пристроил. Тогда какого дальше-то было, точнее не было?  
  
— Сука ты, Барнс, — продолжал негодовать Тони, заметив на прикроватной тумбе стакан с водой и блистер с таблетками. — Пятница, где этот обломщик сейчас?  
  
— Доброе утро, босс, точнее уже день. Мистер Барнс на улице, в данный момент подтягивается на турнике.  
  
Чувствовал себя Тони вполне сносно, но вот на такие подвиги был не готов. Ни выходить на пробежку, ни просто высовываться из дома ему совершенно не хотелось. Таблетки он пить не стал, нехотя выпутался из одеяла и побрёл принимать душ.  
  
Из двадцати проведённых под струями горячей воды минут пять Тони честно потратил на то, чтобы обмозговать свои действия. О, никакого сожаления или стыда он не испытывал. На самом деле, с желаниями у Старка было всё просто: хочу и делаю.  
  
Барнс мужик красивый, а Тони порядком вымотался со всеми этими сеансами и терапией. Былые деньки в образе плейбоя, когда Тони драл всё, что приглянулось, вспоминались с ностальгией. С годами он стал разборчивее, были серьёзные отношения с Пеппер, Тони даже купил кольцо, да и супергеройство как-то не способствовало проведению частных закрытых оргий. Вчера же в один момент навалилась накопленная усталость за последние месяцы и памятная для обоих дата. Алкоголь расслабил слегка, ну, а чтобы совсем отрешиться, нужно было что-нибудь поэффектней. Подрочить в одну руку скучно как-то, да и совсем не то, играть в эту игру вдвоём гораздо интереснее и приятнее. У Барнса скорее всего ещё хуже дела обстояли, более полувека воздержания, вряд ли Гидра позволяла что-то подобное Солдату. Тонко намекнуть, аккуратно прощупать почву, закинуть удочку, ну там подвести к мысли не вышло. Спонтанность и экспромт всегда у Тони получались лучше, чем заранее придуманные планы. И всё же элементарно: да — да; нет — нет. Но так его ещё никто не отшивал!  
  
Единственное, что Старк пока не понял, так это то, чего ему на самом деле хотелось. Просто секса или секса с Барнсом? По ходу разберёмся, для себя решил Тони и приступил к первой стадии приятного изучения вопроса — визуализация. Скользнул рукой по груди вниз, размазывая пену по животу, представлял разных кандидатов и кандидаток на коленях перед собой. Яркие пухлые губы с лукавой улыбкой, слипшиеся от воды длинные ресницы, мокрые тяжёлые пряди, которые так и хочется сгрести в кулак на затылке, чтобы не лезли, не мешали и не скрывали светлые глаза с озорным блеском, а ещё эта дьявольская ямочка на подбородке. Чёртов Барнс так и рисовался перед глазами и выигрывал по всем фронтам! Да, таким бы его Тони хотел увидеть.  
  
Фигня это всё и особенности тесного сожительства бок о бок, ограниченное пространство и слишком много времени, проведённого вместе. Ох, вдвоём с белкой было проще, её трахнуть не хотелось. Дожил, Старк, на пятом десятке уже пора бы повзрослеть и не бросаться с голодухи на окружающих, а научиться держать себя в руках. Поржав над собой, Тони смыл пену и выбрался из душевой кабины. Мелькнувшая мысль про белку отбила всё желание самоудовлетвориться. Приводя себя в порядок перед зеркалом, он обнаружил тёмно-синее пятно на шее. Небольшой, но если слегка надавить, то болезненный синяк. Увы, это не засос.  
  
Так как проспал Тони большую часть дня, завтрак плавно перетёк в поздний обед или ранний ужин. Первым же в списке необходимого, как и всегда, были крепкий кофе и очень большая кружка.  
  
Не успел Тони присесть за стол и отпить из кружки, как на кухне показался Барнс, весь такой разгорячённый и взмокший после своих тренировок. Теперь смотреть на него без всякого мысленного подтекста было просто невозможно.  
  
— Ты вырубил меня! — сразу же обвинительно начал Тони.  
  
— Ты был пьян, и сомневаюсь, что адекватно оценивал ситуацию, — ровно объяснился Баки, подошёл к крану, чтобы наполнить стакан водой.  
  
— Господи, Барнс, — закатив глаза, простонал Старк, — я алкоголик с больше чем двадцатилетним стажем, в завязке! Пить я умею и выдерживать нужную грань между «сейчас будет весело» и «выносите тело» тоже. Если ты ещё не понял, должно было быть весело!  
  
— Я так не думаю.  
  
— А и не надо было думать! Это же секс! Там думалку нужно отключать. Если не понравилось, не хотелось, для тебя это неприемлемо или предрассудки там у тебя старческие, так словами бы сказал. Не поверишь, но я понимаю по-английски, а «нет» так и вообще во многих языках звучит схоже.  
  
— Сложно было словами, рот у меня был занят на тот момент, — хмыкнул на это Барнс.  
  
— Окей, теперь услышал. Но сексом дружбу не испортишь. Это намёк, если что.  
  
— А мы разве друзья?  
  
— Джей, я держал твои волосы, пока ты выблёвывал внутренности после «ржавого», сидел рядом и гладил по спине, успокаивая. Как по мне, это наивысшая степень.  
  
— Хорошо, учту, — осушив стакан залпом, Баки двинулся на выход.  
  
— Эй, стой! Что учтёшь? — крикнул ему вслед Тони, но ответа не последовало. — Да что ж такое-то!  
  
Вот теперь сиди и гадай, что конкретно имел в виду Барнс.  
  
Но Тони действительно его услышал. Первоочередной задачей была вычистка влияния кодовых слов, всё остальное к делу отношения не имело. Расставлять акценты и приоритеты Тони умел, и в основном не ошибался. По сути, ничего страшного ведь не произошло, поведение самого Барнса никак не изменилось, значит, инцидент можно списать на неудачную пьяную шутку.  
  
Так они и сделали. Сеансы МОРГа возобновили на следующий день.  
  
Ни к Рождеству, ни к Новому Году прогресса достигнуть не удалось. Последний отрезок на пути к исцелению требовал слишком много сил, несоизмеримых с получаемым результатом. Настроение у Тони было препоганое, даже Барнс был не так огорчён неудачами, хотя именно ему приходилось переживать раз за разом момент своей смерти. Наверное, ничего удивительного в этом нет. Он был стойким, как и подобает быть солдату.  
  
На официальные праздники никто бы из них не обратил внимания, если бы 31 декабря не заявилась Наташа. Тони реально испугался. Пятница предупредила всего лишь за несколько минут до её приезда, а очередной сеанс только-только подошёл к концу, и Барнс, мягко говоря, был не в форме. Как отреагирует на его присутствие в доме та, которой Зимний Солдат попортил шкурку, Старк узнавать не хотел. Но и не пустить на порог не мог. Первой в голову пришла идея спрятать куда-нибудь Барнса. Следующим в памяти всплыл дурацкий анекдот про вернувшуюся пораньше от подруги жену, которая застукала мужа с любовником. Как ни посмотри, а ситуация действительно идиотская: отставной супергерой прячет у себя разыскиваемого по всему миру суперсолдата, который, к слову, голыми руками убил его родителей. Но по-настоящему запаниковать Тони не позволил всё тот же Барнс.  
  
— Успокойся, она знает, — сообщил Баки, подрагивающей рукой снимая с себя датчики.  
  
— Что? — только и смог выдать Тони и чуть не выронил из рук планшет.  
  
— Она отправила меня к тебе.  
  
— И ты молчал всё это время?!  
  
— Ты же не спрашивал.  
  
А ведь действительно не спрашивал, совсем упустил из вида такую важную деталь, списав всё на шпионские навыки и многолетнюю подготовку, жажду мести. Выследить и обнаружить человека в современном мире — нет ничего проще. Тони основательно все свои следы подчистил, но Романофф удалось же его найти самостоятельно, поэтому и появлению Барнса он не особо удивился. А дальше уже как-то было без разницы, Тони загорелся, новую цель себе поставил. Закрывайся-не закрывайся от мира, а быть собой Тони Старк не перестал. Чинить сломанные вещи у него всегда неплохо получалось, как правило, он их совершенствовал. Барнс вещью не был, но то, что ему нужна помощь, признал. Подвести его Тони не мог.  
  
Опыт адаптации суперсолдата к новым реалиям у Тони имелся, только со Стивом было легче. Всё познаётся в сравнении, тогда же ему казалось, что Роджерс либо сам с ума сойдёт, либо самого Тони доведёт до ручки со всеми своими старомодными замашками. У Барнса же адаптивность была повыше. Его нисколько не пугали и не удивляли новые технологии. Годы издевательств в Гидре лишь закалили характер, и чем-то шокировать его уже было трудно. Проблема была в голове. И, судя по всему, мысли в ней сидели весьма скверные. Читать мысли Тони не умел, приходилось полагаться на интуицию. Старк не эксперт и не специалист по части психологических расстройств, но он понимал, о чём Барнс думал, что с ним происходит. Через что-то похожее Тони тоже проходил после афганского плена. Тогда пелена с глаз спала, и он прозрел, увидел, скольким людям принёс горя, сколько жизней забрало его оружие, которое предназначалось совсем для иных целей. А после случая с Оби Тони вообще перестал кому-либо доверять. Одному было проще, знаешь, что сам себя не предашь. Этим и объяснялись прятки Барнса ото всех, включая Стива, который, оказывается, тайно его искал. Поэтому Тони было сложно понять, почему Барнс так легко вверил себя в руки тому, кто имел явные мотивы и возможность отыграться, сделать побольнее. А потом до него дошло. Барнс так же, как и сам Тони, оценил его по меркам Стива. Если они несколько лет бок о бок работали в одной команде, если Железный Человек наперекор прямому запрету пришёл на помощь Капитану в тот бункер, если Стив, который пропускал мимо ушей все оскорбления от хулиганов и врагов, был полностью опустошён после упрёка от поверженного Старка, больше того, признал его правоту, бросив на пол щит, значит, чем-то он заслужил его доверие, одобрение, признание. Ну, а если что-то выйдет из-под контроля, точнее Солдат, то у Тони на руках все средства, чтобы раз и навсегда избавиться от проблемы. И от этого понимания стало ещё хуже.  
  
В довесок МОРГ будил далеко не самые приятные воспоминания, а те, что были выбраны и навязаны Гидрой, как часть легенды становления Зимнего Солдата. Страшных и ужасных вещей Солдат руками Барнса наделал уйму, а вот с обыденностью и нормальностью был провал. Это и было решением, дать то, чего не хватало. Взять Барнса на слабо и заставить выйти с Тони на пробежку, подзуживать всю дорогу, обозвать тряпкой, сказать, что даже без костюма сможет уделать суперсолдата, оказаться на лопатках за секунду и напороться спиной на шишку, которая так неудачно валялась именно в этом месте на земле. Пригрозить, что если желание умереть у Барса осталось, то Тони сам будет готовить, и тогда за пару дней нужный результат будет достигнут. Итогом, Барнс помогал на кухне, причём у него еда получалась гораздо вкуснее. И говорить, постоянно говорить, даже если отклика нет. О, трепаться Старк умел превосходно. Притащить из гаража коробку с вещами Стива, разбирать и рассказывать предысторию появления в альбомах того или иного рисунка или строить предположения на эту тему. Читать старые книжки даже заставлять не пришлось, Барнс сам по-тихому стащил одну, и, видимо, зашло. Иными словами, увлечь, надоедать, бесить, выводить из себя, заставить делать что угодно, но не замыкаться. В числе прочего, усадить смотреть диснеевские мультфильмы, наблюдать со стороны, как что-то в Барнсе меняется, видеть его расслабленным и увлечённым.  
  
— Так ты постоянно называешь меня девчонкой? — укоризненно уточнил Баки после просмотра детской сказки про Анну и Эльзу.  
  
— Что? Скажешь тоже! Девчонкой, нет, конечно. Королевой! — и Тони в лицо сразу же прилетела подушка.  
  
Поэтому нелогичный сговор бывших русских агентов в голове пока не укладывался. Ну, по крайней мере, Барнса в шкаф прятать не придётся.  
  
Невозмутимости Нат нужно отдать должное. Кивнула Барнсу, обняла Тони, вручила ему ключи от машины, велела, чтобы из багажника вытащили пакеты, зашла в дом. Вот как будто бы так всё и должно было быть.  
  
А багажник был забит провизией, точнее не очень понятным для Тони набором продуктов, и водкой. Очень много водки.  
  
— Романофф настроена серьёзно, — присвистнул Старк. — С этого даже тебя накроет, — хмыкнув, предупредил Барнса Тони, сопоставив объёмы огненной воды и количество участников предстоящей пьянки.  
  
— Я бы не стал проверять, но чувствую, спрашивать меня никто не будет, — в ответ усмехнулся Баки.  
  
И да, Наташа не спрашивала. Объявила, что они все на чрезвычайном положении, потому что новый год стучится в двери, а салаты сами себя не нарежут. В общем, при деле были все, даже Пятница получила задание — раздобыть в лесу ёлку. Остальной десант был брошен на кухню.  
  
Из странного сочетания солёной рыбы, сельди, кажется, и кучи разноцветных овощей — Тони смог опознать лишь картошку и морковку — вышло нечто, которое называлось «шуба». Оливье вообще не походил на ту версию, которую Тони когда-то попробовал в Париже, одно название и осталось, да буйство цвета. А вот крабовый салат почему-то не содержал самих крабов. Вопросов Тони решил не задавать, и все комментарии держал при себе, впрочем, как и Барнс. Опасно открывать рот, когда у Наташи в руках нож. Но один Тони всё-таки озвучил. Если уж русская душа так требовала праздника, то отчего же было не махнуть к тому же Бартону, который повесил лук на гвоздь и мирно живёт на ферме со своей семьёй.  
  
— Да, мне всегда там рады, и чужой не считают. У старого друга есть и без меня кому уделить время в этот семейный праздник. Но Клинт не вся моя семья, и ты никогда меня не прогонял.  
  
Верно, не прогонял и многое прощал. Когда-то Мстители были одной большой семьёй. Изначально их было всего шестеро, и объединяли их самые крепкие узы. Со временем семья стала расширяться, уживаться стало сложнее, но основа, фундамент не подводили до определённого момента. Первым выпал Брюс, затем Тор, ну, а потом скандал, развод и детишек поделили поровну. С Наташей Тони был знаком гораздо больше времени, чем со всеми остальными из команды, уважал и ценил, помогал, даже когда был жутко на неё зол. Он неплохо изучил привычки Нат и манеру поведения, правда, предугадать наперёд смысл её поступков, получалось далеко не всегда. Наташа приехала не просто так, однозначно. А ещё Тони хотел выяснить, что за история была с Барнсом, и почему она отправила его именно к нему.  
  
Посиделки и застолье организовали в гостиной. Ель впихнули в угол и украсили всем, что оказалось под руками, а Тони по-быстрому смастерил гирлянду. Закуски удались на славу и очень хорошо шли под водку. Провожали старый год, не чокаясь и молча, слишком большие и невосполнимые потери он принёс с собой. Ближе к полуночи Наташа заставила всех написать на маленьких бумажках заветное желание, сжечь, растворить пепел в шампанском и выпить, чтобы наверняка сбылось. На всё про всё было лишь двенадцать секунд. Тони конечно же не верил в эту чушь, но и не сопротивлялся, хуже не будет.  
  
Он пожелал счастья Пеппер, чтобы у неё всё сложилось с тем парнем, Дэниелом, который увёз её, свою невесту, на каникулы в Европу. Тони было грустно, он жалел, что так спешил по жизни, что в конечном счёте опоздал. Вовремя не смог остановиться, оглянуться назад и увидеть, отчего он убежал. И можно было бы всё переиграть, наверное. Ну кто такой какой-то там известный в узких кругах архитектор в сравнении с самим Тони Старком? Но когда Тони познакомился с ним лично, увидел, как тот смотрит на Пеппер, всё встало на свои места. К сожалению, для Тони спасать планету, а вместе с ней и самое дорогое сердцу, быть Железным Человеком всегда шло на первом месте. На тот момент, отказаться от этого, значит отказаться от самого себя. Для Дэнни же никого в округе вообще не существовало, когда рядом находилась прекрасная мисс Поттс. Пеппер давала Тони очень много вторых шансов, и он все их благополучно проебал. Поэтому Тони искренне желал ей счастья, потому что любил.  
  
Новогодняя ночь незаметно перетекла в ночь памяти. Вспоминали Стива. Для каждого из них он был кем-то особенным, тем, кого забыть невозможно, кого безумно не хватает. Для Нат он был правильным старшим братом, который своим примером помогал ей становиться лучше. Для Тони он стал другом и стабилизатором его неуёмного гения, а также тем, кто познакомил с Говардом, которого сам Тони никогда не знал. А для Барнса он действительно был всем: единственная оставшаяся частичка прошлого без Зимнего Солдата и тот якорь, который позволил зацепиться за настоящее, остаться, вырваться из Гидры.  
  
Все обиды на Стива, которые когда-то Тони держал в себе, перестали иметь значение. Он помнил только хорошее. Местами было весело, и все смеялись до слёз, а где-то все дружно замолкали.  
  
В пятом часу Тони, как ему казалось, на секунду прикрыл глаза, моргнул, а обстановка в комнате изменилась. Камин потух, Барнса сморило прямо в кресле, а Наташа, уложив голову Тони на грудь, дремала, обнимая и прижимая его руку к себе. Выбраться каким-то образом, не потревожив, и отнести Нат в кровать не представлялось возможным. Поэтому он откинул голову на спинку дивана и снова закрыл глаза.  
  
— Я уеду завтра, — тихо сказала Наташа, ещё минуту назад мирно спавшая у Тони под боком. — Протрезвею и выдвинусь обратно.  
  
— Почему? — в ответ прошептал Тони. — Оставайся хотя бы на пару дней.  
  
— Не могу. Всё плохо, Тони. Всё разваливается.  
  
— Что за страсти, Нат? Я думал, да и Вижен говорил, что вы в целом работаете успешно в команде.  
  
Немного помолчав, Наташа глянула на спящего Барнса и продолжила, уже не таясь.  
  
— Вижен не может по-настоящему оценить человеческие взаимоотношения. Команды нет. Каждый тянет одеяло на себя. Без Стива, без тебя ничего не получается. Это ещё хуже, чем было, когда нас впервые собрали вместе. А совсем недавно до меня дошла информация, что договор готовят к пересмотру. Тогда они под тебя прогнулись, потому что отчётливо понимали, на что ты способен даже в одиночку. С гениями такого уровня и масштаба лучше дружить и договариваться, вот и пошли навстречу, оценив перспективы и риски. Но сейчас Мстители не нужны Тони Старку. Непробиваемой брони больше нет.  
  
Это прозвучало настолько горько и отчаянно, что Тони стало не по себе. Вновь накатила вина, только теперь за то, что оставил её одну, за то, что не смог перебороть себя и делать то, что должен, даже через «не могу».  
  
— Нат…  
  
— Ты не подумай, я не пытаюсь тобой манипулировать, просто я так устала. Но оставить не могу. Это всё, что у меня есть.  
  
— А что Т’Чалла?  
  
— Пантера хоть и играет в нашей команде под маской, но на публике он король Ваканды, свою страну он никогда не задвинет на второй план. И Т’Чалла не пойдёт войной против Америки, России и Китая. На такое безумие, пожалуй, только вы со Стивом были способны. Знаешь, говорят, незаменимых нет, но это неправда.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как я обожаю, когда меня восхваляют и гладят моё эго, но я не вернусь. В ближайшие месяцы точно нет.  
  
— Барнс?  
  
— Барнс.  
  
— Как он?  
  
— Оттаивает потихоньку. Расскажешь, зачем прислала его ко мне?  
  
— За ответами. Он никого бы слушать не стал. Я надеялась, что у тебя аргументы будут убедительнее.  
  
— Ты хоть на секунду задумалась, что я просто-напросто мог убить его?  
  
— Не пытайся казаться хуже, чем ты есть. Тони, разве ты смог бы навредить человеку, который смертельно нуждается в помощи? Ты же умный мальчик, быстро всё понял.  
  
Умный мальчик Тони притянул Наташу к себе, укладываясь вместе с ней на диване горизонтально, накинул на обоих свою сброшенную на пол кофту, чмокнул в макушку и обнял покрепче.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, Нат. Мы справимся, а сейчас отдыхай.  
  
Самообман? Самовнушение? Попытка создать иллюзию? Нет, Тони должен был это сказать. Наташе нужно было это услышать, она именно за этим приехала. Вдохновлять и сеять оптимизм — это был удел Стива, а вот Тони отвечал за работу в сфере невозможного, фантастического, он здесь и сейчас создавал будущее. Незаменимых нет, верно, и кому-то иногда приходится брать на себя чужое бремя. Верить в светлое будущее не обязательно, но если ничего не делать, то ничего и не изменится.


	6. Chapter 6

Кто виноват и что делать? — вопросы извечные, и ответы на них каждый для себя определяет самостоятельно, причём, со временем ответы меняются. Спроси у Тони два года назад, кто повинен в смерти его родителей, и что он сделает с виновным, то однозначно прозвучала бы фамилия Барнс и следом что-то про отрывание всех доступных конечностей, тем более задел уже был. Полгода назад Тони обвинял в смерти Стива себя и не знал, что делать дальше. Четыре месяца назад он словил сердечный приступ, потому что однорукий Барнс готов был дать Тони то, чего он когда-то так желал. Возмездие. А какой в этом смысл? Его никогда не было. Ни в день, когда Тони узнал правду и впал в безудержную ярость, ни тогда, когда он отлёживался на базе и осмыслял произошедшее и новую информацию, ни после смерти Стива, когда преград не стало, и уж тем более ни сейчас.  
  
Наташа говорила про ответы, их у Тони как раз и не было. Была пустота, потому что всё было зря, а вместе уже не было. А этот… этот… слов даже правильных не подобрать, вломился и всем своим видом просто выбил почву из-под ног, всю ту гармонию, которую Тони выстраивал, переломал. Заставил задуматься, напомнил, показал, что плохо, больно, тошно, невыносимо от себя самого может быть не только Тони Старку. И смысл теряется, и желаний никаких нет, и просто существовать уже пытка и наказание. И если во всём остальном есть сомнения, внутренняя борьба и метания, неопределённость, то приговор-то ясен, как день. Высшая мера. Тони тогда злился от души и говорил от сердца. Не думая, попал в точку, зацепил Барнса, для себя нашёл выход из тупика. А после вживую убедился, что Барнс не убийца, а точно такая же жертва, пострадавшая от действий и идеологии Гидры, как Говард и Мария Старк. Стиву понять это было легче, у самого Тони ушло больше времени, но пока никто не умер — нет ничего, что нельзя было бы исправить.  
  
Если быть честным, то оставить Мстителей у Тони по-настоящему не получилось. Он не закрыл финансирование, не выгнал с базы и оборудование не отобрал, так или иначе был в курсе событий, поддерживал связь с Виженом и Роуди, но больше не участвовал в стратегическом планировании курса для этого корабля. Не стоит забывать, что и молодое поколение в лице Паркера подрастало, а за ним нужен глаз да глаз.  
  
До своей отставки, Тони открыто старался не влезать в дела дружелюбного членистоногого соседа, держался на расстоянии, да и со временем было туго совсем, но всё же присматривал. Паучок ещё совсем ребёнок, сердце и душа чисты, на многие вещи слишком наивный и детский взгляд, но неуёмное желание творить добро просто огромное. Тони почему-то считал себя ответственным за благополучие этого пацана, хотя это ощущение возникло не на пустом месте. Тони Старк сам втянул ребёнка туда, где детям совсем не место. Чем, спрашивается, руководствовался прославленный гений на тот момент? Ну точно не логикой и не здравым смыслом. Опять же всё упирается во время, его тогда не было совсем, а каждый лишний человек в команде — ещё один весомый аргумент и подспорье, если дойдёт до драки. Тони очень надеялся, что не дойдёт. Итогом, он чуть не потерял Роуди, пацану тоже досталось. Поэтому напутствовал Паркера он на более приземлённое добро: бабуль через дорогу переводить, заплутавшим маршрут показывать, предотвращать угоны великов, учиться на отлично, потому что учение — свет, не огорчать тётю и точно никак не ввязываться в разборки с преступной группировкой, промышляющей торговлей украденными инопланетными технологиями.  
  
После паучьей самодеятельности и ситуации с паромом Тони вспылил, испугался за пацана до чёртиков на самом деле, отчитал мальчишку, отобрал крутую игрушку, а руки так и чесались ещё и ремня всыпать. Говард, как-то упоминал, что его отец именно так все проблемы непослушания и решал, и неоднократно грозился опробовать методику на Тони. До дела, кстати, так и не дошло. Но Тони Паркеру отцом не был, да и не смог бы он в действительности руку поднять на пацана. Другого бы, наверное, вся эта ситуация остановила от дальнейших подвигов, а малыш Питти оказался крепким орешком. Молодец, пацан, сам налажал, сам за собой всё и прибрал. И думалка начала работать в правильном направлении, сам понял, что рано ему ещё мстителем становиться, пока и стажировки под кураторством Хэппи будет вполне достаточно.  
  
Поэтому Наташа была неправа, когда говорила, что Мстители больше не нужны Тони Старку. Нужны, ещё как, только больше нет тех, кого он хотел бы видеть рядом с собой в команде, с кем готов был сражаться плечом к плечу за жестокий и несправедливый мир, за его свободу. Брюс, Тор, Стив, Клинт ушли. Кто-то скрылся в неизвестном направлении, кто-то вернулся к себе домой, а кто-то ушёл туда, откуда не возвращаются. И Тони тоже имел полное право уйти от всего этого подальше. Наташа оказалась сильнее их всех, не сломалась, но даже ей временами нужна опора и поддержка.  
  
Возвращение в Нью-Йорк — вопрос времени, Тони это понимал изначально. Вечность прятаться от проблем он не смог бы, а их было немало. Он искал покоя и ответы на вопросы, и если с первым не сложилось, то второе он, кажется, нашёл.  
  
В первый день нового года Тони проснулся в своей кровати. Похоже, у кого-то вошло в привычку транспортировать вырубившегося в гостиной Старка в его же спальню. Стакан воды и таблетки также ждали своего часа на тумбочке. Сегодня такая забота была весьма кстати, и Тони воспринял это, как настоящий подарок. Вот честное слово, расцеловал бы Барнса, будь он сейчас где-то поблизости. В голове потрескивало, и Тони в очередной раз зарёкся не пить вместе с Романофф.  
  
За окном было уже или ещё темно, с определением времени суток возникли бы проблемы, но Пятница сориентировала. Оказалось, что уже вечер. Спускаясь вниз, Тони слышал приглушённые голоса. Говорили на русском. О чём, разумеется, было не понятно. Не то, чтобы Тони собирался подслушивать, но замер, пытаясь оценить доносящиеся до него интонации. Это не было руганью или угрозами, вроде бы общались спокойно. Можно было бы позже попросить Пятницу дать перевод, но надо ли оно? Маловероятно, что Барнс и Романофф готовят какой-то масштабный заговор. Друг друга не калечат, уже неплохо.  
  
Стоило Тони зайти на кухню, и разговоры прекратились. Непробиваемые лица обоих участников даже намёка не давали на их предмет. Ясно было одно, чувствовали они себя гораздо лучше, чем сам Тони. Это и неудивительно, ведь ни суперсолдатом, ни русским Тони Старк не являлся.  
  
— Официально заявляю, что ненавижу вас обоих, — оповестил их Тони, стащив со стола свою же кружку, из которой Нат пила кофе, и плюхнулся на стул. — И не смотри на меня так, Романофф, ты знаешь правила.  
  
— О, ну конечно. Из твоей кучи не брать, из твоей кружки не пить, в твоём доме никого не убивать, в твоей кровати не спать, — перечисляла Наташа, загибая пальцы.  
  
— Эй! Про кровать там ни слова не было! Да и с тобой бы я глаз не сомкнул, — со смешком возмутился Тони и получил тычок под рёбра от Нат. — Да ладно тебе, признайся, ты скучала по этому.  
  
— Ты даже себе представить не можешь как, — хмыкнула Наташа в ответ.  
  
— Джей, а ты чего хмуришься? — переключился на Барнса Тони. — Тебе я на полном серьёзе предлагал. Ты сам отказался, между прочим.  
  
— Вот как раз по этому поводу и расстраиваюсь, не знал, что это был эксклюзив, — съязвил Баки на подколку Старка.  
  
— Так всё же поправимо, дорогой! — подмигнул ему Тони.  
  
— Воу, полегче, парни. Даже моя психика к такому не готова, — пригрозила Наташа, между делом отобрав у Тони кружку.  
  
Это было необычно и, в то же время, знакомо. Когда-то, кажется, что в другой жизни, Мстители также собирались на кухне, болтали, подшучивали друг над другом, обсуждали предстоящие операции или говорили о чём-то несерьёзном. Тони бы не солгал, сказав, что ему этого не хватало. Это правда было похоже на семью. В последний такой общий сбор они обсуждали Договор. Все вместе. Ругались, спорили, язвили, кто-то бросал шутки, чтобы разрядить обстановку и остудить вспыливших лидеров. А потом Стив ушёл, получив плохие новости из Лондона, с этого и начался конец эпохи.  
  
Больше конструктивных обсуждений не было, вообще не было диалога, никто не хотел услышать оппонента. Как не было и совместных тренировок, компанейских посиделок, четверговых киновечеров, пятничной пиццы, субботних блинчиков и воскресной игры в Монополию или Боггл. Хотя Монополия — не самая страшная потеря. Но проведённого вместе времени было ничтожно мало, каких-то пару часов, а чаще и того меньше они могли выделить на обыденность. Всё остальное уходило на то, чтобы быть готовыми к отражению угроз, на разработку новых гаджетов и систем защиты, нескончаемые миссии… Не так всё должно было закончиться. С таким концом Тони был категорически не согласен, но даже у него, самого Тони Старка, не было решения.  
  
Наташа уехала, как и обещала, этим же вечером, напутствовав мальчикам не шалить. Полуночный разговор дал ей сил, а вместе с этим прогнал ненужные дурные мысли. Ту сиюминутную слабость, которую она себе позволила, Тони больше не видел. Нат снова была готова продолжить то, что считала правильным и важным.  
  
Насчёт правильного и важного у Тони были свои соображения, поэтому небольшая передышка для них с Барнсом закончилась сразу же после отъезда Романофф.  
  
Пересмотр условий Договора и отмена международного статуса организации «Мстители» — процесс не быстрый. Месяц, может, парочка была в запасе перед тем, как об этом будет объявлено во всеуслышание, а дальше ещё минимум полгода бюрократической волокиты. И к этому моменту Тони рассчитывал разобраться с Зимним Солдатом окончательно и дать Барнсу полноценную свободу. Дело обещало быть громким, скандальным, ООН придётся снова захлопнуть рот и приготовиться раскошелиться на значительную компенсацию.  
  
Вначале Барнс был не отзывчивым собеседником, Тони приходилось каждый их разговор вытягивать самому. Похоже это было на хождение по минному полю: либо тебя самого зацепит, либо велика вероятность, что накроет Барнса. Первоначально, безопасной темой был Стив. Даже не сколько безопасной, сколько интересной для самого Барнса. Находясь под контролем Гидры, он многое пропустил, а Тони мог поведать о том, что никогда не будет доступно журналистам.  
  
Разумеется, никто не узнает, сколько тостеров и кофеварок было попорчено кэпом при попытке его взаимодействия с этой умной техникой. Или как тот почтительно обращался к всемогущему Джарвису, первое время считая его живым человеком. Ну, в чём-то Стив был прав. И каким забавным, расслабленным и весёлым он становился, когда команда всё-таки подбивала его выпить маленький стопарик асгардского эля. Всё собирался устроить фондю и подмигивал странно как-то. Неудачные попытки вырастить апельсин и немереное количество горшков с землёй в разных углах башни, постоянное недоумение и вопросы в никуда: «Ну что я делаю не так? Ведь там же было написано…». И невероятная гордость, когда в одном таки появился первый росток. Позже выяснилось, что это мандарин. Или как Стив смущался, краснел и очень огорчился, когда узнал, что какой-то женский журнал присвоил ему титул «Зад Америки». О, этот хэштег просто взорвал интернет. Разных забавных и не очень историй было много.  
  
Барнс тоже начинал вспоминать. Давалось ему это не просто, как он сам пояснял — словно пытаться поймать призрака в густом тумане. Что-то, возможно, утеряно безвозвратно, но многое и возвращалось. Он вспомнил своё детство, каким был сорванцом, маму вспомнил чётко, а вот воспоминания об отце были мутные. Как впервые заступился за Стива, и понял, что у парня большие проблемы по части оценки рисков, ещё тот безбашенный малый. Баки помнил его щуплым угловатым подростком, который очень часто болел, но уже тогда упрямства было не занимать, отдавать богу душу мелкий не собирался. Они вместе прошли голодное, тяжёлое довоенное время с редкими проблесками ярких солнечных лучей, и не менее суровые военные будни.  
  
На пленении Гидрой всё стопорилось, об этом Барнс не хотел говорить категорически. По-хорошему, об этом-то как раз и нужно. Тогда Тони рассказал про Афганистан, Иерихон и реактор, от которого зависела его жизнь на протяжении нескольких лет. Сейчас ему это давалось почти легко, и это было важным, донести мысль, что раны заживают, шрамы рубцуются, следы остаются, но они не являются клеймом, и тот, кто сам не был на месте Барнса, судить не имеет права.  
  
— Как ты смог простить?  
  
— Не знаю, просто в какой-то момент осознал, что иначе нельзя. Я своими руками не убивал людей. Никогда. Никого. Косвенно, конечно, причастен к тысяче смертей и, думаю, вполне могу составить конкуренцию Зимнему Солдату, но вот чтобы сам… нет. Я благодарен Стиву, что он остановил меня. Тогда я считал его предателем, но он не только тебя спасал.  
  
Откровенность подействовала. Это был переломный момент, потому что дальше Барнс впервые заговорил не обрывистыми фразами.  
  
— Мы с ним были знакомы с детства, и я всё время поражался его способности влезть в какое-то дерьмо. Постоянно находил приключения и драку. А я привык его вытаскивать, защищать по мере возможностей. И каждый раз он говорил мне на полном серьёзе, что, зря я разогнал недалёких отморозков, он ведь почти справился. Честно, я думал, если не успею, то он точно когда-нибудь подохнет в очередной подворотне от потери крови или проломленной башки. Когда начался призыв, он и тут учудил. Документы подделывал, пытался пройти комиссию, чтобы его отправили на фронт. У меня иллюзий не было на этот счёт, ему там было не место. Ну серьёзно, того и глядишь ветром сдует, а дай в руки автомат, так придавит насмерть. Никто не хотел идти на войну, а он, наоборот, в самое пекло было нужно позарез, упрямый баран. Временами мне так хотелось ему врезать, вправить мозги, чтобы не делал глупостей.  
  
— Вот! И у меня такое желание постоянно было! Я ему говорил, так ведь не слушал.  
  
— А ничего удивительного, я просил его перед уходом не делать глупостей, и что? Ведь добился своего. Я не поверил, думал, это какая-то галлюцинация, когда он появился на гидровской базе. Огромный, выше меня на голову и всё такой же бесстрашный и безрассудный, железо гнул голыми руками, а я еле ноги мог волочить. Тогда, до его прихода, мне не во что было верить и на кого-то надеяться. Это однозначно был конец, никакой надежды на спасение.  
  
Барнс говорил отстранённо, будто бы его здесь и не было. Он не смотрел на Тони, взгляд упирался в какую-то точку на полу, но он определённо не рассматривал ворсинки на ковре.  
  
— А Стив всё изменил. В него невозможно было не верить. Он вёл за собой целый полк измученных и покалеченных солдат, и дошли все. Для них он был символом отваги и силы, а для меня всё тем же парнем из Бруклина, который наконец-то может справиться со всем сам. Он всегда был таким, спасал, защищал, не сдавался, и после сыворотки ничего не изменилось. Поначалу мне было сложно свыкнуться с этой мыслью, но когда раз за разом видишь его в деле, как он переворачивает танки или собой выносит кирпичные стены… Это уже не был малыш Стиви, и даже не Стив или Стивен, это был Капитан, который вёл свой отряд и с корнем вырывал головы Гидре, ещё и прижигал, чтобы не отросли заново. Раньше всё было наоборот, он был невзрачным невидимкой, а теперь я просто терялся на его фоне, стал тенью. Я завидовал самую малость, ну знаешь, беззлобно, хотел соответствовать, быть на равных. И гордился им, прикрывал спину на каждом задании, а потом…  
  
Повисла тишина. Баки зажмурился, стиснул зубы, словно переживая приступ острой боли, и, справившись с этой волной, продолжил.  
  
— Моё спасение оказалось отсрочкой неизбежного. После поезда я выжил не случайно. Мне вводили дозированные инъекции сыворотки, разработка Золы, проверяли совместимость, наблюдали за эффектом, резали по-живому и засекали время, через сколько рана заживёт. Я был любимчиком Золы. Мой организм не отторгал препарат, а остальные подохли после первого же укола. Господи, эти крики я никогда не забуду. Дозы были небольшие, эффект временный, но, видимо, эта штука как-то иначе работала. К сожалению, это и не позволило мне умереть в Альпах. Руку мне оттяпали, сложный перелом и обморожение, а сердце продолжало биться. Когда я пришёл в себя, всё было по-другому. Сдаваться я не собирался. Держался, сопротивлялся, даже пытался устроить побег, потому что верил, Стив будет меня искать, он снова придёт за мной, только ему было по силам спасти меня от Гидры.  
  
— Он бы обязательно тебя нашёл, — заверил Барнса Тони. — Если бы был хоть маленький намёк на то, что ты мог выжить.  
  
— Да, про эксперименты с сывороткой я ему не говорил. Пугать не хотел, он же слишком впечатлительный и воображение богатое. А потом, наверное, это было в 45-м, они радостно сообщили мне, что победили, одержали верх, и Капитан Америка погиб, героически, но это большой роли не сыграло. Провокация, ложь, твердил я себе, но они были так убедительны. Гидру нельзя сокрушить. Зола был не настолько безумен и одержим, как Шмидт, у него были совсем иные планы по распространению идей нового мирового порядка. Действовать тихо, незаметно, находиться в тени. У него была долгоиграющая стратегия, рассчитанная не на один десяток лет. Им была нужна армия призраков и беспрекословное подчинение. Знаю, что одной из характеристик Зимнего Солдата является «нечувствительность к боли». Это был их излюбленный метод, дисциплина, порядок, повиновение достигаются через боль. Но это ложь, боль чувствуешь всегда. У любого организма есть предел прочности и границы возможного, даже вода разрушает камень, это вопрос времени. Я долго терпел, всё ждал и ждал, и ждал, и сломался в конечном итоге. Когда тебе раз за разом говорят, что чёрное на самом деле белое, поверишь, чтобы не сойти с ума. Точно не помню, кажется, в декабре 47-го родился Зимний Солдат. Он тоже чувствовал боль, но не боялся её. Он ничего не боялся.  
  
— Как ты ощущаешь его?  
  
— Голодным зверем на цепи. Он скребёт когтями где-то здесь, — Баки коснулся своего виска, — воет, рычит, ждёт, когда его позовут, и жаждет боли, потому что тогда я потеряю контроль и не смогу его удержать. Он забрал все мои воспоминания, спрятал так глубоко, чтобы я никогда не нашёл, а взамен оставил все свои, завладел телом, ему почти удалось уничтожить Баки Барнса, задушить… Он семьдесят с лишним лет убивал меня, с каждой его жертвой мне было всё труднее осознавать себя, разделять его и себя, трепыхаться где-то там на периферии его сознания, видеть мир его глазами сквозь снайперский прицел. Наверное, бессознательно я всё-таки ждал какого-то чуда, цеплялся за чей-то неясный образ, тогда я не помнил чей он, но интуитивно знал, что он бы не сдался никогда.  
  
— Тогда почему ты хотел сдаться после всего, через что прошёл?  
  
— А какие ещё были варианты?  
  
— Ну я, например, создал бронированный костюм и стал Железным Человеком. Не обесценивай себя, Барнс, и его веру в тебя.  
  
— Но ты почему-то сейчас здесь, за много-много километров от базы Мстителей, возишься и беседуешь беседы со мной, хотя должен ненавидеть.  
  
— Вот не надо про долги мне тут рассказывать. Налоги я плачу исправно и регулярно, а всё остальное я делать не обязан.  
  
Да, заставить Тони Старка делать то, что он не хочет, могла лишь Пеппер, но и у неё в последние месяцы это совершенно не получалось. Работа над проблемой Барнса была осознанным решением, а то, что было сказано вслух, зародило зерно взаимного доверия, уже без оглядки на светлый образ Стива.  
  
Позже, спустя несколько недель, обнаружился интерес Барнса к механике. Об этом Тони мог говорить, не затыкаясь, часами, сопровождая всё это визуальными проекциями, и даже допустил Барнса в гараж.  
  
— Чем займёшься после того, как мы закончим? Может, замутишь свой автосервис? М? Я помогу со стартовым капиталом. И скажу сразу, это не подачка. Составим бизнес-план, договор, надо с Пеппер обсудить, она в этом лучше разбирается, поддержка малого предпринимательства или какая-то там была программа финансирования, и ты всё вернёшь с процентами.  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
  
— Мой тебе совет, думай-ка ты поменьше, Барнс.  
  
В январе с пробежками Тони завязал. Во-первых, холодно. Во-вторых, снег. Скакать по сугробам ему вообще не улыбало. Барнс будто бы и не обращал внимания на погоду, шастал по лесу, колотил самодельную грушу на морозе. Как-то притащил поваленное дерево, сам распилил, сам расколол, сам сложил поленницу. И всё это с одной рукой! Удивительный человек. Складывалось впечатление, что он не испытывал никакого дискомфорта или ограниченности в своих возможностях. Однажды Тони поинтересовался осторожно у него на эту тему, и Барнс пояснил, что кроме заданий, бионику Солдату категорически запрещали пускать в ход, поэтому дело привычное, хотя центр тяжести сейчас сместился, но ничего критичного, терпимо.  
  
Грузовой вагон всё ещё не поддавался, и после каждого сеанса Барнс начал исчезать на несколько часов. Он тоже устал, Тони его не останавливал. Как-то повлиять на Баки или заставить принять этот эпизод из своего, но чужого прошлого, он не мог. Точнее, всё, что мог, уже испробовал. Последнее слово оставалось за Барнсом.  
  
В своё свободное время Тони вёл переговоры с Арье Трайфельдом, пожалуй, лучшим в мире адвокатом, защищающим права человека. Старый еврей, который в сороковых, будучи ещё ребёнком, на своей шкуре испытал ужасы нацистского режима, геноцида и гонения, который чудом выжил и выбрал делом своей жизни защиту уязвлённых, притеснённых, сделал себе имя и репутацию на этом, почти никогда не проигрывал и стоил дорого. Уговаривать взяться за дело Барнса его долго не пришлось. Поиметь Германию, Россию и Америку, ткнуть ООН в дерьмо, на которое они старательно закрывали глаза — кто ж от такого откажется? А когда тебе за это ещё и платят, тем более. Вот и мистер Трайфельд не отказался. Подбирал правильных и компетентных свидетелей и экспертов, готовил материалы дела на основе переданных Старком архивов Гидры, той самой тетради, которую Тони вместе с Барнсом сожгли, но некоторые страницы с важными деталями были переведены в цифровой формат задолго до этого. Невозможным или безнадёжным адвокат дело не считал. Правильно преподнести информацию, подогреть общественность, привлечь активистов правозащитных организаций, ветеранов, делать акцент на безупречном послужном списке сержанта Барнса, лучшего друга ныне покойного Капитана Америка. И как есть говорить о Гидре, пытках, физическом насилии, запрещённых к проведению на людях опытах по криозаморозке и введение без письменного согласия неизвестных по свойствам препаратов, психологическом давлении и насилии, нарушении всех допустимых норм содержания военнопленного и всех действующих международных конвенций и прав человека. В общем, Арье Трайфельд был настроен позитивно и решительно, Тони тоже, оставалось только сообщить об этом Барнсу.  
  
А других вариантов не было. Жизнь в бегах жизнью не назовёшь. Тони обещал Барнсу помочь разобраться с его прошлым, и слово своё он намерен сдержать.


End file.
